


Tempt. Resist. Submit.

by goodnight_dog, Luciferous_Lampadomancy (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha Reiner Braun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Hange Zoë, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bertolt Hoover, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Smut, beta Furlan Church, beta Isabel Magnolia, pack leader Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnight_dog/pseuds/goodnight_dog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Luciferous_Lampadomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winter in the mountains always separates the weak from the strong, but sometimes, it comes down to more than sheer cold to single out the vulnerable. Instinct and pack mentality draws out the best and worst in people, pushes them from the shadows, outs the ones who need help the most.</p><p>For Alpha Eren Jaeger, he finds a lost soul in Omega Hunter, Levi, and as much as the raven may bark and bite at him, when instinct calls, Levi will find it is Eren who he trusts the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the fourth work to put up, Damien and I decided the ABO verse one was the best one, and lucky for you all, this one is actually finished, so it's just a question of chaptering it out, editing, and posting. Hope you all like it!
> 
> ( goodnight_dog = Damien/Levi, Luciferous_Lampadomancy = Tobi/Eren )
> 
> DISCONTINUED

It was by nature that Levi instinctively recoiled, even if the Alpha that was too close for comfort wasn't even reaching to touch him. He'd done well so far to keep his pheromones under control, despite his suppressants running out two heats ago, and he wasn't about to let the leeching touch of an instinct-ravaged Alpha change that. He had work to do, hunting in fact, to provide for everyone. He would not let a heat get the better of him.

While he made an effort to avoid becoming close to those in the pack - one too many betrayals made you cold and distant - Levi wasn't always so snappy. Usually just unsociable and reserved, but his tongue worked not of his own accord when hormones like these were rushing through his veins, and after three years in the refuge and under strict suppressant regimes from Hanji, having to deal with a heat was taking worse toll than he'd like to admit.

"I don't need an Alpha," he snarls wretchedly, lips pulled back into a sneer but eyes straight ahead, "I don't need anyone's protection. Not even yours, so don't fucking touch me."  
  
Said Alpha's, Eren's, hands immediately raise up in surrender, more out of shock than anything that one of the omegas spoke so harshly to him. He backs away a couple paces to try and defuse the tension, as he realizes he _was_ getting a bit close.  
  
Though, Eren never really had the chance to see him, as he only had caught glimpses of the small raven haired beauty as he slipped out to go hunt, spending _days_ outside the refuge. He wanted to meet him ever since he became a part of the pack, but never got the chance, and he was getting ahead of himself now that he did.  
  
"Sorry, sorry.." Eren apologizes as he looks over at the omega, nose still twitching as the scent he was carrying smelled so damn good, "Didn't mean to get too close, I just wanted your name. I've noticed you don't work with any of the alpha hunters even though you are an omega?"  
  
Eyes, cold and calculating, peer sideways through his fringe of black, eyeing the Alpha suspiciously. While he hadn't had much interaction with Eren, he only assumed him to be the same as the Alphas in the refuge at Ural. But this guy wasn't like them; Levi smirked, wondering how long that persona would last.  
  
"I don't like Alphas," Levi bites at him, hitching the sniper across his shoulders then shoves a hunting knife into his fur boot, "You're all too greedy for your own good. Think every Omega's gonna roll over willingly for you. Bastards."  
  
His time spent in Ural left a heavy accent on his tongue, making his words more palatial, but still understandable. Once a skinning knife is tucked into the sheath supported on his belt, he turns to look right at Eren, not entirely sure if he could trust him. A name wouldn't hurt though, right?  
  
"Levi. My name is Levi."  
  
Eren flinches slightly and then narrows his eyes at Levi's words, but not at him. But he lets a small smirk play over his lips as he hears Levi's name and sees him fully turn to look at Eren.  
  
"You're right, alphas are bastards, but that's why I don't let any of them into my pack." Eren chuckles gently, "Even kicked my own father out cause of his attitude. Or rather, demoted him." He shrugs and tucks his hands in his pockets, slouching slightly to try and seem as non threatening as possible, "What I mean is, where you came from, those are the alphas that you gotta watch out for, and I hate to sound so.. Cliche about it, but my alphas are different, though I understand your reservations." He lifts a hand to run through his hair, "I'll let you go hunt, I just wanted to meet you formally. Feel free to come talk to me whenever." He smiles and starts walking backwards, wanting to get away from the intoxicating scent as quickly as possible. He could tell this omega was gonna be a difficult one, and he needed to figure out an approach.  
  
Eren had wanted a mate for awhile, getting sick of both getting teased by Mikasa and his mother, but also because he wanted someone he could lean on. He had his eye on the Raven ever since he showed up, and when he finally did turn away he grinned to himself, happy he had set his eyes on a challenge.  
  
The Omega wasn't a fool, but equally, he wasn't prude. What someone in his position wouldn't give to be fucked into submission by an Alpha like Eren. Even if the niceties were a cover for his desire, Levi _would_ roll over if Eren ordered so, and that's what he hated most. His nature just made him so damn submissive, but after Ural, he'd never give into it again. Not for Eren, not for anyone.  
  
With a huff and rough shake of his head, he cleared the Alphas presence and scent from his mind; this was not the time to be distracted. He headed for the communal lounge, on the lowest floor of the refuge, purposefully avoiding the gazes of the Alphas who caught the tail end of his building scent. Farlan and Isabel sat by an open hearth, playing with a couple of the pups recently bred. Such bad timing. Just as winter begun.  
  
"Where ya goin' big bro?" Izzy chirped as Levi stooped to kiss her forehead then hugged Farlan, who's grip was unnaturally tight when he sensed his Omega friends heat. He feared.  
  
"To hunt," Levi returned brusquely, not waiting for more questions before dismissing himself, out into the blistering winds of the Peninsula.  
  
~  
  
"Armin." Eren calls over to the blonde when he finds him tucked up on the couch with a book. His head pops up at the name and he smiles and places his book on the table, patting the spot beside him.  
  
"Eren! What brings you here so early?" He chirps, looking suspiciously up at the alpha, curious as to the hungry look he had to him, "Oooo did someone find a potential mate finally? About time-"  
  
"Armin, zip it." Eren sighs and rubs his nose, trying to get rid of the damn scent but it feels like it's become a part of him, "Just, I don't know, advice. Do you know of Levi?"  
  
Armin's hands stiffened ever so slightly where he sat, and between his teeth he gnawed at his lower lip; was Eren really so uneducated? Well... only he, a simple Beta, read the files that Carla and Hanji compiled when there was a new addition to the pack, to which Levi's hand written details of his past were added. The blond scrunched up his brow as he tried to remember as much of the unkempt writing as possible.  
  
"He came from a mountain range in Russia, called Ural. The refuge was in old mining caves used to extract gold. He belonged to the Pack Leader, but wasn't mated or marked, but I know for a fact he spent three hours trying to scrub his skin clean of their smells. He told Hanji and your mother that their Leader may come for him, that the only reason he wasn't mated was because he ripped a chunk from the Alphas cheek and gouged out his eye as he tried to take him by force... He's... he's a victim but he's also dangerous, Eren..."  
  
The way the Beta voiced his Pack Leaders name sang with worry, eyes of the ocean flicking to his friend in concern as he mutters, "You need to be careful. Not just for your sake, but for his too. No doubt what he went through was traumatic, but we can't afford to lose such a good addition to our pack."  
  
Eren's eyes grew fiercer and filled with more and more anger with every word Armin said, up until his name was spoken and he looks back at the Beta in front of him. He listens to the last of what Armin said before he blinks and snarls, standing back up and pacing slowly in front of the couch. He had no idea, and he hopes Levi didn't take any offense to what he said, but what he's doing now is what's worrying him the most.  
  
He's angry, and it's because he already feels protective of Levi. Sure, as the Pack Leader, he feels protective over every one of his members, but he wouldn't get this worked up over someone he barely knows and only just formally met unless his mind has already fixated on them as _his_.  
  
He wants to rip the throat out of the alpha that tried to take Levi, not just because he hates alphas who think they're so entitled, but because it was _Levi_. After hearing what Armin just said, this kind of mindset is exactly what Levi doesn't want, he doesn't want an alpha who thinks they're entitled to him just because he's an omega, and Eren doesn't want to think that way but he knows he is and he hates it.  
  
The rage is only building when he suddenly feels a hand on his arm and he automatically snaps at whoever dares to touch him. Of course, until he sees Armin's sympathetic but worried eyes on him.  
  
"Eren. He's with us, he's safe. Think about that, focus on that." Blinking, Eren does as Armin instructs and it helps, but only marginally. "Eren, you want to protect. It's natural. And it's natural that you want to protect him because you see him as a potential mate. You can't help that, you can't help your mind's instincts, but how you act on them is something you _can_ help."  
  
Eren nods, forcing himself to calm down again and slump back onto the couch, "You're right.. But what am I supposed to do? I'm already dead set on him, that much is obvious, but he wants nothing to do with alphas and I don't blame him.."  
  
"Time," Armin tells him gently, "While it may not heal all wounds, it might bring you closer to him. Find out what he likes. How he hunts. Talk to his Beta friends, they're really nice. Ask if he needs more blankets at night, if he's eating right, if he'd like tea - he really likes tea. Just... anything to gain his trust. He needs someone strong, not someone false."  
  
~  
  
Thirteen miles. Thirteen god damn miles and the elk was still going strong, lumbering along with a leg impaled by a bullet hundreds of feet away, and it was still fucking going. But Levi's determination held strong. It was a buck, fattened on lycan from the northern forests, young and tough in hide and meat. An animal like this could feed the pack for two weeks. Other hunters would've turned back by now, but not Levi.  
  
While the spattering of blood left in its wake could easily lure wolves and bears from their winter dens, Levi was dead set on claiming his kill. And thankfully, it comes to rest, hind end trembling weakly as it struggles to support its gluttonous hind on the damaged leg. _Steady- steady_... Just one straight shot, through the skull and it was his. _Finger balanced on the trigger, just like Mike showed you, breathe out and_...  
  
His body collapsing to the ground made the elk start and flee. Heat and pain thrashed in his gut, knocking him clean off target and crashing into the undergrowth. His game was long gone now, and the Omega spits out curses as his back pushes up against a birch, legs kicking out wildly to try and get rid of the horrid sensations of his nature.  
  
"Blyad'!" he yells furiously, mother tongue taking over, "Yebat' vse!"  
  
~  
  
Armed with Armin's suggestions, Eren makes his way around the refuge, trying to track down the two betas that he always saw around Levi. After a good twenty minutes of searching, he found them in the main lobby playing with a couple of pups. Bertolt and Reiner's specifically. He glances over to see the pair missing so he assumes they're out hunting as well and the two betas are just watching over the pups.  
  
"Hey." Eren greets the redhead and blonde cheerily with a smile, settling down next to them and cooing down at one of the pups that crawled over to the new hand for some petting, "How're the little rascals doing?"  
  
Farlan's eyes flicked up and sharpened at the scent of an Alpha approaching, ever defensive of he and Levi's female counterpart, but relaxed when he saw it was Eren; the one Alpha he'd met that he'd never believe to do any harm to his pack. "Pack Leader Eren," he greets with a solemn smile, ever the polite one, and releasing the little brunet pup who went scuttling and giggling to Isabel when her lap was freed as the blond pup descended on Eren.  
  
"They're lots'a fun," Isabel chirped as the pup practically swung from her small pony tails, "Feisty and unfortunately startin' to teeth, but they're cute, ain't that right?" The brunet pup laughs in response and curls up in Izzy's lap, eyes peeping from the enfold of her arms at the Alpha.  
  
Being so young, their scents were indistinct, having not fallen into tandem with the shifting of moons, and it was a quiet decade to begin with until their puberty, when heats would kick in. Both Omegas, born of an Alpha and Omega, but Izzy and Farlan had taken place as their caregivers while Bertl and Reiner hunted or served Eren.  
  
Eren laughed at the little pup swinging from Isabel's hair and then at the one in his lap, currently gnawing on his finger, but he paid the little one no mind, it didn't hurt and he knew it was good for them to strengthen their jaw. He was starting to close his eyes and fall asleep too so he left him be curled up in his own lap.  
  
"Absolutely adorable." Eren murmurs and uses his other hand to pet through the blonde pup's hair as he looks back up at Isabel and Farlan, "Do you know when Reiner and Bert are expected back?" He asks curiously, still trying to figure out how to broach the subject of Levi.  
  
At the sight of his brother being given much more attention by Eren, the brunet squealed in protest and wriggled out of Isabel's grip to crawl over and join his sibling in the Alpha's lap. The blond made a noise of protest when his brother flounced on top of him, but they soon settled together.  
  
"Soon, I'd hope," Farlan responds, smiling at how easily the pups settle with the Alpha, "They went with the other Hunters to mark the Western border. I think that's what Levi said yesterday anyhow. They asked him to go but he said there was no point. The elk are north now, in the dales, so he chose to hunt over scenting..."  
  
Farlan knew why he didn't go though. His heat had begun, skewered slightly out of sync with a normal Omegas heat because of the years on suppressants, learning to control his hormones. Using him, even among others, to scent territory wouldn't push other packs away, it would draw them in.  
  
"Well he's never been wrong, he's one of the best hunters." Eren nods, picking up on the hesitance in Farlan's voice, and putting two and two together about Levi's heat. That's why he could smell him so well, that's why he chose to hunt than scent mark. But he won't say anything about it, he can tell Farlan's worried.  
  
"I have the upmost confidence in Levi."  
  
Isabel nods quickly, knees tucking to her chest as she babbles to Eren, "Us too! He has a bad temper but he's a good guy! Kept us alive all these years, got us out of the brothels in Ural Underground, brought us here. Taught us self defence, even against Alphas! And- and how to fish and hunt and hide our scents and-"  
  
"What Izzy is _trying_ to say," Farlan laughs, "Is that while Levi's reserved nature goes entirely against the idea of pack working, he's the best. He's been through enough to know how to survive. We're alive because of him. And he'd lay down his life for us, as we would for him."  
  
The two Betas exchange affectionate smiles, Izzy shuffling closer to her blond friend and resting lightly against his side, a faint red mantling her cheeks. Farlan smiles too, arm around her shoulders and eyes moving back to Eren as he tells the Alpha, "And we're all thankful for your hospitality and acceptance, Pack Leader."  
  
"Of course." Eren nods, smiling warmly at the two, "And I'm thankful to have such wonderful additions to our pack. Especially those as fiercely loyal as you three. Loyalty is hard to come by nowadays, so I'm glad you three found it amongst yourselves." He glances down at the two now sound asleep in his lap, one of his fingers still being suckled on by the blonde.  
  
"Looks like I stole your job." Eren laughs softly, "I'm curious, is Levi good with pups too? I don't think I've seen him around any in the pack?"  
  
That makes the Betas stiffen a little, exchanging looks that conveyed questions which didn't need to be voiced between them. Farlan nodded, petting Izzy's hair as she winced when he began speaking.  
  
"Back at Ural, there was an Omega women named Marie. The Pack Leader raped her, but she died in childbirth. Levi took on her pup, since the Leader threatened to toss it out and let it die. It was weak, premature, but Levi nursed it himself. Having the pup latch onto him almost immediately, it made his heat give way to mothering, but that only enticed the Leader towards him more. He wanted Levi to bear his children but, as you probably know, you never mess with someone's pup. We haven't seen him since we left Ural; he was old enough to disband with another group to the east, headed for Asia. Levi- I don't think he ever got over losing the pup, it was practically his child. And with what happened with the Pack Leader... I don't think he'll ever be the same."  
  
A whine cuts him off - Izzy hunkers closer to Farlan's chest, nuzzling him and shaking her head. She didn't want to listen anymore, and Farlan shushed her gently, fingers straying through fiery hair.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that. Forgive me for asking something so personal." Eren bows his head again. He bites his lip after, unsure of what to say after hearing something like that. Especially since it's sparking his protective side and he feels his gaze hardening as he fights to keep it neutral when he looks back up.  
  
"I, um, I have the pups now, you two can feel free to take a break, have some free time, I'll wait for Bertolt and Reiner to come back."  
  
"Great! I'm starving!" Izzy yelps, oblivious to Farlan's silence and practically scuttling over his lap to head for the kitchens, calling over her shoulder that she'd promise to bring Farlan some back.  
  
"Eren," Farlan says firmly when he felt Izzy was far enough away, "I want to tell you something. Not from Beta to Pack Leader, but because I consider you a friend, and someone I have endless respect for. But... I don't know how you feel for Levi, but I do know that protective gleam in your eye is something I've seen before. Just... I want to tell you that it would mean a lot to me and Izzy if you got close to Levi, as a friend or as a mate, whatever. It's just, he's never trusted Alphas, and I think you might be the one to change that."  
  
Eren blinks in surprise to Farlan's honesty, and nods in response, gaze softening, "If we're talking as friends, I'd be ecstatic if I could earn Levi's trust. Not just because I do want him as a mate, but I would never, and you can hold me to this, I would never do anything Levi wouldn't want. I want to earn the right to call him my mate... And I'd be eternally grateful if you helped me with that.."  
  
Farlan's face lit up, and he felt a thrum in his chest that this might be it - Levi might finally learn to trust people again, not just he and Izzy. He opens his mouth to thank the Alpha, over and over again, but a noise stops him. Or, a few noises.  
  
A clatter, a slam, and a snarl and yelp, then a small female Beta darting for safety. Farlan is on his feet immediately, holding a hand out to signal that Eren should stay down and guard the pups while he moved toward the hall. It was Levi. And something was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Covered in snow, but reeking of heat and blood, Levi marches straight at Eren, throwing a hook line with trout and rabbits lashed to it at his feet, growling roughly, "There's your fucking food. Don't waste it. I'm going out tomorrow for deer. Consider that a weeks worth."  
  
Those who heard the Omega's angered rumbling were stunned into silence, Farlan trying to babble out an apology to Eren for Levi's unruly behavior. An Alpha appeared from the lounge across the hall, grin wide and nose twitching as the strong smell of heat hit him.  
  
"Where's that fucking Omega bitch, he'll get what he deserves for waltzing around in heat!"  
  
Grabbing Farlan's sleeve and another random Beta's sleeve, Eren begs them, "Please, take the pups, move them." And then carefully hands them off, one to each, knowing he can't do anything with them asleep in his lap. Once the pups, albeit begrudgingly, are moved from his lap, he gets to his feet, snatches up the food Levi brought him, and marches over to the alpha who appeared and started moving towards Levi. He gets right up in the face plastered with the lusty grin, and it doesn't dissolve until Eren's snarl makes him look up at him, "Care to explain yourself?"

He watches as the man cowers and hunches almost immediately, but still dares to speak his mind. "Pack Leader! How could you let an Omega walk around so openly in heat and not expect any alphas-"  
  
He gets cut off when Eren's fist closes around his shirt and lifts him off his feet so he can look eye to eye with Eren, "How about I expect the alphas to respect _all_ pack members _regardless_ of status, like I always have?" He growls warningly, "Get out."  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"Out. And don't think about coming back until you've thought about what you've done and decide to be a respectful member of this pack. Am I understood?"  
  
"Y-yes Pack Leader." At that Eren drops him and watches carefully as he scrambles away, then addresses everyone in the room once he's out the door, "Anyone else have something to say about this matter?" His voice is cold, stare driven into each and every averted gaze until it falls finally on Farlan again and it softens.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I'll- I'll go find him," Farlan sputters, scuttling away from the Alpha who reeked of utter dominance. He wasn't sure of Eren would follow him, or how Levi would react if he did; all he knew was he needed to get Levi in a secure environment if he was going into heat.  
  
"Levi!" Farlan calls helplessly against the wooden door to the Omegas room. Jiggling the door handle, he finds it unlocked and barges in, immediately clamping a hand over his nose and mouth at the overwhelming scent of heat pheromones. From a dark corner of the room, Levi snarls, tucking himself further into the shadows, but loosens slightly when he sees its Farlan.  
  
"Please..." he begs, "Please help me. I don't want them coming for me! Farlan! Please keep them away!"  
  
Eren knows better than to go try and console an omega in heat when he's worked up like this, so when Farlan leaves, his gaze hardens again and he paces the floor of the lobby for a couple moments before he realizes he's pretty much scared everyone there shitless.  
  
Apologizing quickly, he bids everyone to return to what they were doing, going over to the poor beta stuck with the two pups and explaining to her that their parents should be back soon from scenting and to just keep an eye on them while they sleep. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he starts up the stairs to his own room to drop off Levi's catch, but removes two hares from it before making his way to Levi's room.  
  
He knows he's still eliciting a powerful smell, but he also knows he's calmed down enough, at least until he gets to Levi's door and gets a whiff of the omega's heat scent. Nose twitching madly he makes sure he takes a couple deep, steadying breaths, knowing that if he does indeed open the door it's going to get far worse and he needs to keep himself calm.  
  
Once he's sure he can handle it, he raises a hand and knocks quietly on the door, calling in that it's him and hoping Levi will respond.  
  
Levi hisses, legs kicking out wildly and words completely vacant from him, replaced by animalistic noises when he hears the Alpha's voice beyond the door. Farlan is there though, sat on his outstretched legs, almost in his lap, trying to quickly and efficiently clean the barbed wire and thorn cuts along Levi's arms where he'd crossed the forests edge in search of the river and the rabbits.  
  
"Pack Leader!" Farlan calls, ignoring the way Levi is yelping and shaking his head firmly, "N-now isn't a good time, Levi is in full heat! Can it wait until later?"  
  
Normally, he would trust the Alpha, even around Levi, but Farlan had been warned by Hanji about what happened. What happened when an unmated Omega came off a course of suppressants and remained unclaimed. What happened when they reverted to feral sounds rather than words and resented /anyone/ touching them without their bodies reacting beyond their will. Bent heat. Levi was in danger.  
  
Eren feels himself snarl at Farlan's answer, but even he knows not to question Farlan, especially after their conversation.  
  
"Of course. Food is outside the door when and if Levi wants it." He calls back in, voice carefully neutral but he knows hints of protectiveness are showing through. He drops the two hares by the door and tries for the next five minutes to pry himself away from the door. He eventually resigns though and sidesteps, sliding down with his back to the wall beside the door, unable to make himself move away. His nose still twitches madly as the scent only grows stronger the more he stays there, and he tries to make himself take deep breaths rather than the quick pants he's making right now.  
  
Satisfied that Eren has at least moved away, even if he was still in earshot of the room, Farlan returns to tending Levi's wounds, only to find himself gasping the Omega's name at the sight of him. Small muscle in his jaw bulge as he grits his teeth, a vein making itself known against his temple, another down his neck, and his body quivers violently.  
  
"Levi!" Farlan cries, tying the bandage off and gripping his friends shoulders, hoping to shake him out of it, but not realising that if Levi was in Bent Heat, he had to get far away. The Omegas hands clutched powerfully into the Beta's top, dragging him close and a hot, seeking mouth lands behind the blonde's ear, tongue going straight for his scent gland. Even a Beta was good enough for a desperate Omega.  
  
"Levi! Stop!" Farlan shouts, bringing up a hand to strike the raven's cheek hard, leaving Levi in a stupor. Had he just- Oh fuck... The Omega's eyes welled thick with tears, realising he'd just tried to _stimulate his friend_ , and collapses forward into the Beta's chest, sobbing angrily.  
  
"It's okay... It's okay," Farlan soothes him, ignoring the warmth flooding down him, brewing at his ears, "I've got you, Levi. No one's going to hurt you... I'm sorry I hit you."  
  
Eren can smell Levi's scent spike and he growls, wrapping his arms around his legs to keep himself from standing up. That's all for naught though when he hears Farlan's yell and he's automatically on his feet and facing the door again, and then snarling a warning when he hears the sound of skin on skin. His hand is on the handle of the door and turning only to find it locked when he hears quiet sobs make their way through the door and Farlan soothing Levi. Breathing heavily, he tries to calm down until he hears the last words Farlan says and snarls powerfully, knowing Farlan must've heard it. He lets that be his warning as he forcefully stops himself from barging in and instead paces angrily back and forth in front of the door, snarling viciously and shaking with the effort to keep away from protecting Levi, trusting Farlan but wanting to put him in his place for hitting Levi.  
  
"Do you need to eat?" Farlan asks softly, hand threading through Levi's hair and turning his head to the Betas chest, hoping his heartbeat somewhat drowned out the Alphas snarling beyond the door. Levi simply shook his head, quieting in his sobs but still shaky as he cradled Farlan.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to go see if Izzy's okay, and talk to the Pack Leader. I'll keep checking on you, alright? Make sure you lock the door," Farlan murmured quietly to him, and Levi begrudgingly let him out of his hold, whimpering as his friend moved about the room.  
  
He cracked the window open, letting a cool breeze enter the room, and while Farlan shivered, Levi groaned loudly to the blissful feeling of chill winter wind hitting his feverish skin. Farlan smiles gently at the Raven before excusing himself, immediately faced with Eren as he does.  
  
When Eren hears the door open he snaps his head over and his face contorts in rage at the sight of the blonde, but he forces himself to keep his feet rooted in place, knowing if he moved towards the blonde he'd have a hand around his throat.  
  
"You hit him." Eren snaps powerfully at the blonde, practically radiating anger, "How. Fucking. Dare. You."  
  
Farlan shied back instantly, head ducking submissively despite his innate want to snarl right back at the Alpha. His voice is still firm as he speaks though, "Levi is in Bent Heat, Alpha Eren. He'd've tried to mate me if I hadn't hit him. He's not in a right state of mind. Three years on suppressants and still no mate does that to you..."  
  
He still daren't look up at the leering Alpha, back pressed against the door to put a little more room between them, but despite the groaning animosity he feels pouring from Eren, he manages to add, "He needs someone true and strong if he decides he wants to mate. Someone like you. And besides, I only have eyes for another Beta."  
  
Eren snarls again but hears Farlan's words loud and clear. He knew he could trust him and that he only did it for a specific reason, but that doesn't change the fact that Farlan still hit Levi. He still hurt him. Forcing himself to turn away from the blonde, he nods stiffly.  
  
"Understood. " Is all he manages to force out, hoping Farlan gets the hint, but when he glances back to see him still pressed against the door he snarls warningly, "Farlan- I know why you did it and I don't want to hurt you-I'm begging you, leave before I can't hold myself back anymore-"  
  
"Eren I-" but Farlan has to stop himself, knowing arguing would only anger Eren further, so instead, he shrinks back and slips towards the staircase, muttering, "If Levi needs anything, please find me. He'll probably lash out at you, Alpha."  
  
He almost spat the last words, tongue sharp with bitterness as the Alpha irritated him. All their lives, Farlan had been the one to care for Levi through his heats, but now it seemed that Eren was trying to pry them apart, and it had him simpering angrily.  
  
"I know." Eren snarls back and almost lunges forward to teach the beta a lesson in speaking back to him in such a way, but he stops himself. _I'll talk to him later, when I'm okay again. Right now is not the time to talk it out._  
  
Once he knows Farlan is gone, he moves back to the door, and then turns his back to it, pressing his back against the wood and sinking down until he's sat in front of it. He knows better than to go in when he's like this, but he also knows there's no way he could pull himself away from such a scent, and from Levi when he needs protection. So he's going to guard this door with his life and make sure no one but Farlan or Izzy can get in to see Levi.  
  
The snarling exchanged between Alpha and Beta has Levi whimpering in fear, an emotion he is made all the more weak to in his heat. He figures that rather than sit for hours in irritable silence in the corner of his room, he should move to the bed, but it seems even that isn't manageable. Only a few seconds into moving, and he collapses against the edge of the bed, hips bumping against the mattress and forcing an unsolicited moan from his throat.  
  
He catches himself quickly, though, acutely aware that Eren may still be outside, and the last thing he needed was to entice an Alpha into his personal space. Growling and ignoring the brewing heat in his gut and the arousal in his groin, he fights his way onto the bed, ending up curled on his side, clutching his trembling body and crying quietly.  
  
Eren's ears perk the second he hears a moan after some shuffling, and he growls at himself  until he turns away again. One hand comes up to cover his ear until he hears growling followed by crying again and he snarls angrily. His instincts are screaming at him to go help the omega, to protect, to ease the pain, and he _knows_ he can, but his morals and his own self fights against the instinct, just like Armin said, keeping himself firmly situated outside the door to the room. He does however allow the scent of the omegas heat to wash over him again, practically purring at the sweet intoxication it gives him.  
  
Levi _knows_. Before he, Izzy and Farlan had escaped the brothels and Ural itself, in times where Alphas grew tired of using his body, Levi had nursed himself through hundreds of heats. He knew that succumbing and finding blissful release would be easier, but he felt so dirty, both with the hormones raging in his skull and the slick ever so slightly dampening his thighs. He remained resolute.  
  
He knew if he held his trembling body for long enough, he'd find peace; albeit feverish, restless peace, but peace nonetheless.  And he needed it now more than ever. Emotion and hormones never mixed all too well, especially with Levi, and after so long of not having to deal with heats, his Bent Heat is just too much. But he cradles himself, hums roughly in his throat, begs out loud for his mind to just shut the fuck up... "Just let me fucking sleep..."  
  
Eren's slight bliss is shattered when he hears Levi's voice, hears the need in it. Fighting with himself all over again he snarls before biting down in his hand, trying to quiet himself for the omega inside the room.  
  
"Levi?" He calls in eventually, eyes tightly closed as he still muffles himself with his finger, "Can I get you anything? Do you need anything?"  
  
"No!" Levi snaps instantly, Eren's gravelly voice doing things to his body he'd never admit to anyone, but he buried his sharpening canines into his lip and resisted every urge screaming at him, "I fucking told you! I don't need anyone! I don't need an Alpha! I don't need you!"  
  
He spoke blindly, falsely. The truth was, he wanted nothing more than to rip open the door and drag Eren inside, make the Alpha lose all sense of control and ravage him until his heat was entirely forgotten off. Only one thing stood in way of that. His pride. He'd vowed never to give himself up to an Alpha again, and no matter how alluring Eren was, or how painful is heat, he wouldn't allow it.  
  
All he could pray for was that Eren didn't go into rut.  
  
Eren can only flinch back at the vicious response he receives, waiting until Levi finished speaking before he did again.  
  
"I know Levi, I'm not going to do anything to you, no one here is. I won't allow it." Eren speaks as calmly as possible, even if it takes a massive effort to do so. "Please, Levi, I only want you to be as comfortable as possible. Do you want water? Food?"  
  
He breathes harshly after he stops again, internally cursing himself as his instincts are no longer in a protective drive, but are now focused solely on the scent swirling around him.  
  
That's something Eren had always never had difficulty with. Heats. Of course it still smelled damn good whenever an omega in the pack went through it, but everyone in he pack knew he wouldn't succumb, not even if he was in a rut. He wanted to, but it was always easy enough to just ignore the scent. So he was always the one to guard a new omega that wasn't mated yet if they were going through their heat.  
  
But Levi's... Levi's was different, and Eren knew he couldn't just ignore this one. He knew this one was different and he could already feel it's affects on him after being exposed for so long. It was making his head fuzzy and he knew that if the longer he stayed here the harder it would be to ignore Levi, but he also knew he couldn't tear himself away from it, he was in too deep...  
  
He couldn't give in. He wouldn't. But God the way Eren's voice lit fire in his blood had him coiling and writhing on the bed- no, he refused to give himself the friction he needed. He couldn't submit to these feelings- it meant submitting to Eren, to an Alpha. No, no, not now, not ever.  
  
"No!" he snaps again, but the brief parting of his lips allowed another longer, louder moan out of his chest. Hissing, he curls up again, angered and shamed that he made such a noise simply because this Alpha was /talking/ to him. His hips shuffled innately on the bed, but he didn't let himself give in.  
  
"Eren please," he whimpers, voice half muffled, "Please just- just go... Please..."  
  
Eren's ears perk again to the second moan and he bites down harder on his hand, snarling wretchedly, but he did still hear Levi's pleas. And because he knew it was the one thing he couldn't do for Levi, the alpha actually whimpered.  
  
"I-I can't..." He whimpers wretchedly, "I'm so sorry Levi b-but I can't."  
  
Cries shook him, wracked his body, but the Omega was somewhat thankful for that answer. It meant he had an emotion to focus on, rather than his heat, and he didn't try to force Eren away again. Crying exhausted his body, both physically and emotionally, so he just let it happen. Maybe then he'd be able to get some sleep.  
  
A few minutes, that all it took, for his sobbing to work it's magic, and the Omega slipped into fitful rest, mumbling and mewling against the bedsheets as his body was still feverish and shaky, but he was asleep. Then he wouldn't have to worry about the heat; not until he woke up, anyway.  
  
Eren soon resorted to growling at himself and muffling it with his teeth buried in his hand again, hearing the omegas cries making his instincts go wild again. It wasn't until he deciphered that the omega was asleep that he could quiet his growling to a low rumble and then eventually stop it.  
  
He knew he was far from being able to move, but knowing the heat-ridden omega was asleep and peaceful for now let him relax enough to stave his instincts away, but the ever present scent still kept him tightly pressed against the door.  
  
In and out of consciousness, Levi slipped, tossing this way and that and waking up occasionally for a while to hurry to the bathroom attached to his room as he felt a build up of slick threaten to stain his bed. Cleaning himself in the bathroom was the worst, especially since every brush against his aching cock made his body jolt and a moan split between his lips. It only served to make him more feverish.  
  
He needed to get more air. He had to get outside...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, people seem to like this one, so have a little teaser chapter~

Eren felt like it was torture, slipping into peace for a bit while Levi slept until he heard Levi wake up, only to hear a door open, close, and then muffled moans came drifting out, music to his ears. He'd be a panting growling mess by the time Levi went back to the bed and fell asleep again. This went on for hours until it got to the point where Eren felt like by the time he calmed himself down enough, Levi would be awake and it would only build up again and make it worse. He knew he couldn't stand it much longer, he knew he needed to do something for Levi, if only to wane off and help his instincts feel accomplished if only for a little while.  
  
"Please Levi... Please tell me there's something I can do.."  
  
"I need you to step aside, Eren," Levi breathes, as steadily as he can, from the other side of the door, daring not open it in case he was pounced upon, "I need to go outside and- and get fresh air, but I _don't_ want you on my tail."  
  
He needed his space too... He felt trapped and suffocated in his room, nothing but his aggravation and the scent of pheromones to accompany him. He felt caged, like the filthy animal he was.  
  
"I-I..." Eren breathes, not expecting that response, but knowing it makes sense.  
  
"At least let me get Farlan... I-I don't want you walking through the refuge alone. I promise I won't tail you." He murmurs sincerely, knowing it will take an exorbitant effort on his part but he'll do it for Levi, "Please.."  
  
"He and Izzy need rest," Levi huffs as he yanks on his boots, groaning at the feeling created when his body curled up, "It's late. Everyone's asleep. I'll be fine."  
  
He doesn't give Eren the chance to respond, just rips the door open, shoots him a stone cold glare, then proceeds to hurry towards the staircase, gut twisting as his senses picked up on the Alpha's scent a little too well.  
  
Eren gasps and scrambles when the door abruptly opens, feeling himself fall backwards until he catches himself and stands, only to see Levi's glare.  
  
Blinking he watches, twitching and growling as the omega slowly disappears, but he keeps to his word, he makes sure he keeps his feet firmly rooted in place. He soon finds its not as hard as he suspected, before he realizes exactly why that is.  
  
The door to Levi's room is wide open. The scent of the omega washing over him in powerful waves and he's already finding himself slowly turning his feet and walking towards the room, into it, and towards the bed.  
  
Unaware of what he's doing, Eren's body moves of its own accord, flopping on Levi's bed and rolling around in it, getting as much of Levi's scent on him as possible until all he can smell on the sheets is himself. His sense comes back eventually though and he immediately scrambles back and away, out of the room, panting heavily.  
  
However, soon enough Eren's instinct takes over again, the sweet scent of Levi calling to him. Before he knows it, he's back in Levi's room, rolling around and rubbing himself all over Levi's floor, trapping ever bit of Levi's scent that he can on him.  
  
About halfway down the staircase is when Levi realises that the footsteps he thought were pursuing him were actually headed into his room. Who did this Alpha think he fucking was? Pack Leader or not, how dare he enter Levi's nest without the Omega's permission. With an angered growl, he rushes back up the stairs and to his room, only to find the fearsome and dominant Leader _basking_ in his scent, rolling around as though he were rolling in animal shit.  
  
"You're fucking disgusting!" Levi yelps angrily, "Get your dirty fucking hide out of my nest ri- just forget it! Stupid dumb mutt."  
  
Fuming, he storms off downstairs again, enraged at the front of the Alpha. He'd slit his pretty neck if he found him still there when he returned. Well... he didn't actually make it to the front door. Instead, he was halted by a voice, deep in shadow but freezing him to the spot as it crooned wickedly, "Hello there, sweet Omega... Don't you smell... Delectable."  
  
Eren, still in ideology of that of a puppy, scrambled to his sit back on his haunches and cowered as Levi yelled at him, head down as he whimpers softly. However once Levi's scent receded again, he noticed that the omegas scent really did recede and he had pretty much covered Levi's room in his own.  
  
Chewing on his lip worriedly, he eventually goes to move, getting to his feet and slowly closing the door behind him, guilt ridden.  
  
It isn't until he smells the spike of another alpha's scent and Levi's own fear scent making itself known over the other's that he snaps to attention. Snarling again, guilt forgotten, he sprints down the steps and quickly locates the pair. One quick defining whiff and Eren discerns it's the same alpha he sent out this morning for speaking so horridly to Levi, and that only makes his hackles raise more when he hears the tail end of the alpha's words.  
  
He knows it's only a matter of time before the alpha will pick up on his scent over Levi's so he makes the most of it to get as close as he can and watch his movements, waiting for the chance to strike.  
  
"Poor little Omega, stuck in his heat... Wouldn't you like a big strong alpha to help you out with that?" The alpha sneers, a wide grin on his face as he slowly creeps his way over to Levi in the lobby. "Its too bad there's no one awake to help you... Not even Pack Leader can save you now~" Eren watches as the sickening grin grows wider until he can't stand it any longer and rushes out in front of the alpha, standing between him and Levi, drawing himself up and growling deep and low as one last warning to the other alpha.  
  
"Careful, one wrong move and I shred you, Friede." Eren snarls and watches as Friede dares to hunch and cower at first, before drawing himself up again in front of Eren, making the Pack Leader spit in fury, " **IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!** "  
  
" _Stop!_ " Levi shrieks, not wanting the Alphas to be at each other's throat, "Just fucking stop it! Enough arguing! I'm not some piece of meat you two have to fight over! Just give it up!" He didn't know where the sudden shout came from, or how he managed to sound to resolute when his whole body was trembling, but he managed. By this point, he's so exhausted, he's collapsed against the wall and slumped to the floor, whimpering and curling up again as his heat ripped through him.  
  
"Eren, get rid of him," he hisses pleadingly, "Please..."  
  
Eren snarls at first when Levi speaks up, knowing that Levi is reading it wrong and Eren's only worried about protecting him from this alpha, and wanting to make sure this one respects him, but then he realizes Levi is right. In a sense he is fighting for him, even if he's not doing so directly. His hackles fall ever so slightly because he knows he's angered him, and Freide takes the chance to draw himself up higher.  
  
"Look at you, a _Proud, Dominant_ Alpha, backing down because some scrappy heat-ridden omega told you to. You're pathetic, _Eren_." He spits, getting closer to him and Eren snarls at him before he hears Levi's pleas. They send a tremor of worry for him through him, but he hears them loud and clear. Even if Friede doesn't.  
  
"Friede. You heard Levi. This is your last chance to walk out that door peacefully, and get the fuck out of my pack's territory. You're exiled." He snarls, his voice lower than ever and the sound of anger reverberating through the lobby.  
  
"No." He laughs loudly and shakes his head, "No I don't think I will. Any Alpha who won't do what's right for an omega in heat like he is-" he points a finger at Levi and Eren snaps at it, missing it by mere millimeters, "Doesn't deserve to lead any pack-I won't be taking any orders from you now, or ever. Consider this your _official challenge_ for the right to lead this pack, Eren." He spits and Eren draws himself up again completely, but waits, straining to hear anything from Levi.  
  
"Don't you- don't you fucking talk to him like that," the Omega wheezes through the pain in his gut, but the flare of anger drowns it out, makes him numb. He pushes himself up from the floor, staggering a few paces so he can see Friede and snarl at him.  
  
"All Eren's ever done for you and your shitty friends is provide and accept you as part of this damn pack, and if after all that you think you have _any_ right to speak to him in such a way, I'll castrate you with your own fucking hunting knife."  
  
Anger pours from him, and while he expected Friede to back down, he didn't expect him to start backing up, only spurring Levi to continue, "That's it, you piece of shit. Get out. Get out and pray another pack tolerates your shitty attitude, and if I ever hear you disrespect our Leader like that again, I'll tear out your fucking throat with my teeth."  
  
"Levi... Levi I need you to listen to me carefully..." Eren's body is quaking with the effort not to charge the piece of shit but his confusion only leads to fear when he manages to catch a whiff of trespassers. Friede's hand is on the door at this point and Eren's senses are on high alert, carefully trying to read how many there are. Five. Five plus Friede.  
  
"Run." He hisses to Levi, fear evident in his voice as his eyes widen when Friede turns the handle and he picks out the new scents of four alphas and one omega, " _Now_ Levi!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose

Can't breathe. _Can't breathe_. He smells it, a scent he'd hoped never to come across in his life. The Ural pack. How did they find him?! Levi has no time to think, because he's scampering backwards, whimpering and falling onto his ass when he trips over his own feet.  
  
Then, he's bolting, up the stairs, breath tight and shallow in desperation to escape those scents, but he isn't about to let Eren fend them off on his own. Crashing down the hall, he's already attracted the attention of Alphas Mikasa and Jean, who eye him suspiciously as he ducks into his room.  
  
Choking on Eren's overwhelming scent in his room, he collapses by the bed and scrabbled beneath it for his reflex bow and the metal arrows. For humans only. The only way to sure-fire kill them. Wood wasn't enough. Then he's back across the landing, pausing at the balcony overlooking the foyer, hidden behind a pillar as he listens to the confrontation.  
  
Once Eren knows Levi's out of harms way he directs all of his attention to the five newcomers now slowly filing into the lobby, shit eating grins on all of their faces, and Freide standing in front of them.  
  
"So, Eren, think I wouldn't find out huh? You tried so hard to hide it, I applaud you actually." He brings his hands up to clap long and slow as Eren only snarls at them all, trying to keep them all in his sight, snapping at the two on the edges that keep trying to creep past him.  
  
"I'm not hiding anything, Friede, _you_ are, who the hell are these people?!"  
  
"Oh? Playing dumb are we?" He raises an eyebrow and the five around him laugh, "Alright, okay, I'll play your game for now... These lovely people are from Levi's _rightful_ pack," his voice drops and the five around him sneer, hackles rising, "the one you stole him from." He sneers viciously.  
  
"Eren? Who are these people? What's going on?" Mikasa's voice only grows angrier the closer she gets and the more she could smell Eren's dominance and fear mixed in. Soon enough both she and Jean are on either side of him, snarling as well.  
  
"Friede challenged me, and now he's trying to tell me that I stole Levi." He spits in response, "Levi _ran_ from you assholes because of how you mistreated him, and if you think I'm giving him up to you or backing down from my title you're all _sadly_ mistaken."  
  
"Eren, give it up, we can smell your fear. You know these people are powerful and you and your two little followers here can do nothing to stop us taking over your precious pack." Friede grins sickeningly sweet while the five behind him grin, malicious intent written all over their faces now that they've _seen_ Levi.  
  
"Like hell!" Jean snarls back at them and he raises himself but waits for Eren's signal, as does Mikasa.  
  
" **Go**." One simple word from Friede and the entire lobby's tense atmosphere shatters and becomes a snarling mass of alphas. Eren leaps immediately for Freide and the lead alpha from the newcomers, Mikasa taking the two alphas on the right, and Jean taking the alpha and omega on the left.  
  
The snarls of his old pack make Levi tense up violently, silencing his whimpers against a bitten lip. But they couldn't take him back, could they? Eren would protect him from them, right?  
  
Parting the bow, he knocks an arrow to it, fingers tight around the string that almost cuts into his flesh. He waits, with baited breath, until the rabble begins, before peering out from behind the pillar. Four Alphas. One Omega. And Friede. Verses the three strongest of the Jäeger pack? They didn't stand a chance.  
  
He's ready to kill, not caring what it may bring, because he will not let his pack be tormented and attacked because of him. He tenses, aim true and straight, headed for the heart of an attacking Alpha. But he can't. He can't shoot. Because it isn't just any Alpha. It's the Pack Leader himself. Erwin...  
  
Trusting his two best fighters to keep the other four at bay and away from Levi, Eren immediately leaps for Friede, the building anger from getting taunted so much getting the best of him. His teeth snap onto Friede's throat before he can even try and counter, making the other alpha squeal in pain and scrabble to get Eren off, scoring deep claw marks into Eren's arms and chest before the two fall to the ground and Eren manages to pin his arms, jaw tightening and making Friede gasp for air and start to choke.  
  
It doesn't last for very long before he himself squeals in pain when he both hears and feels his foot crunch under a boot, gasping and letting go to leap for the other alpha, the leader of the pack. A tall, blonde, sneering alpha who easily knocks him back with a swipe of his hand to the brunettes chest, making him fall back onto the coughing Friede and scrabble to get his feet under him again.  
  
He never does before he feels arms around him, trapping him against Friede's chest with his arms restrained against his sides, the blonde looming over him as he snarls viciously. Managing to lift his okay foot, Eren smashes the heel down with enough force to Friede's shin, making him loosen his grip enough for Eren to break free, flipping around instantly to sock a punch to the traitor's temple, knocking him out.  
  
The only problem with that is he underestimated how quickly the blonde could move, and how strong he was, because the next thing he knew he was in the blonde's arms, feet off the ground with a knife at his throat, turned around to face up at the balcony while the other alpha's booming voice rang out.  
  
"Well well Levi... Taken a shining to the new pack have you?" Out of the corner of his eye Erwin sees Mike trapping Mikasa in a similar position, but Mikasa's boot is currently choking Pixis as she holds it down, refusing to give in, and on his other side he sees Jean trapped Nile in a chokehold, the omega out cold at his feet, "I know you're up there. One wrong move and your new pack leader is dead, so I suggest you come on down here like the good little boy you are, and come home with me."  
  
"No Levi don't-!" Eren gasps as he's cut off, beads of blood starting to dribble down his neck as the blade presses harder into his skin.  
  
"You might want to hurry up little one if you want to save your new _boyfriend_."  
  
Levi heard the violent rabble, wincing at every noise of pain from both his new pack and his old. He has to lean back against the pillar, loosening his grip as he falls into a panic. They're all moving too fast, there was no way he can get a clean shot, not without missing or hitting someone else. Through his haze of panic though, a voice finds him, and it damn near knocks his knees from beneath him.  
  
He'd learned, a long time ago, how to resist the dull mellow of Erwin's voice, but his heat made him weak. Those deep, powerful words resonated inside him, and when the flicker of blood scent hit his nostrils, he forced himself out from behind the pillar, dropping his weapon and shucking the quiver from over his shoulders. Body still quaking violently, limbs heavy and numb, he begins to head down the stairs.  
  
"Please..." he whimpers, collapsing to his knees a few feet from where Erwin held Eren, "Please don't hurt him, he was only trying to protect me."  
  
"Like I said, Omega," Erwin growls, "Hand yourself over, and the Pack Leader and his Hunters live."  
  
Levi purposefully avoids Eren's eyes, knowing he'd be shooting daggers as Levi's expression became thoughtful. His life in return for many more... While he wouldn't be killed, he knew his fate would be worse than death for running from an Alpha, but he knew it was worth it for Eren, and for his pack.  
  
Head ducked, body small, he crawls to Erwin's feet, whining painfully as he props against the Alphas leg. This was the right thing to do... "I'm sorry, Eren," he rasps, "This way is better. Enough people have been hurt because of me."  
  
"Levi! Don't you fucking-No!" Eren yells, starting to squirm and kick out again, struggling to free himself from Erwin's vice grip and only managing to make the knife slice a bit more against his skin, as Erwin only digs it in harder, "Levi! I told you to run! I'll be fine-Get out! _Now_!"  
  
Jean, the only one of his group that has the upper hand watches the scene unfold, his one hand now closed around Nile's knife as he tightens his arm on the other's throat, choking him more until he feels him pass out. Carefully, he calculates if he can throw the knife easily enough, weighing it in his hand as he keeps it hidden out of Erwin's sight, taking advantage of his averted attention. He's **_pissed_** at Eren, but he also knew his alpha wouldn't fight for an omega unless he wanted him, or needed him, and he was on Mikasa's side in this, knowing full well Eren needed a mate, and if he was set on Levi, Jean was going to help him. Even if it meant the suicidal bastard had to risk his own fucking life. _Idiot_.  
  
He glances over to Mikasa, and watches as she nods, and he can see her tensing herself, readying to do anything to avoid the knife at her own neck. Smirking slightly, and readying himself, it's only with a quick flick of his wrist that Nile's knife was buried in the hand holding Eren's body to Erwin's, allowing Eren the leeway to to bring his own hand up and snap Erwin's wrist, making him drop the knife. The silence in the still moment was broken with it clattering to the floor.  
  
Levi sees Eren and what he does, but can't react quick enough, and tries to scramble away a little too late. Erwin reels back out of Eren's arms, but his good hand locks into the Omega's hair, easily dragging him along and out of the Alpha's reach too. Whatever happens to his comrades, he ignores, because he has the upper hand the moment he slips the gun from inside his coat.  
  
The muzzle is rammed into Levi's throat, having him tilt back his head and hear and smell Erwin so close, and he can feel his power beginning to wane. The Alpha's unwavering presence has enough effect on him to have him whimpering and writhing needily.  
  
"Shut it, bitch!" Erwin snaps, shoving the gun at him again, but this time, right on his scent gland, making the Omega moan weakly, and Erwin purrs with an evil smile, "Oh? What do we have here? Has the silly Alpha not marked you as his? How foolish."  
  
He tilts the gun away and snuffles at the Omegas throat, making him whine and keen helplessly. The gun is trained on Eren, a warning to stay back as he licks a patch up the raven's neck, tongue pressing into the swollen area of his glands, only eliciting more moans and more thrashing. Teeth scrape against fiery skin, and Levi is shuddering, as though in a post coital state.  
  
In the faintest, barely noticeable of ways, he gestures for Eren to stay back. He knows what he has to do, and he won't let this Alpha mark him. It just requires a little close contact.  
  
Eren's snarl is ever present and only grows louder and more angered as he watches the display before him, fingers twitching as his eyes dart around, looking for any opening this man gives for Eren to take Levi from him. That's when he notices Levi look at him, then down, and he sees Levi's finger twitch outward and he flicks his eyes up again to see the pleading look in his eyes.  
  
Snarling again, he doesn't want to trust Levi, not with a gun in the equation, Levi in heat, and this blonde making a show of trying to mark him and Levi's body giving in. But he does, and he ever so slightly steps back to tell Levi he understands.  
  
Levi keeps his eyes on Eren, the sight keeping him grounded and present, reminding him that the person currently stimulating his glands is not the one he wants, and he has to get away. So he waits, patiently, teeth gritted and body tensing as he waits for Erwin to give him his opportunity.  
  
But, when the Alpha's mouth pulls back, Levi panics - he has to get to Erwin's neck. So, before he can throw whatever snide remark he was planning on at Eren, Levi twists, mouth finding the blond Alpha's scent and mouthing at it, and somewhere around him there is the loud clunk and clatter of a gun falling to the floor.  
  
A strong hand fastens around the raven's neck, a deep voice mocking Eren, "Well would you look at that, Eren. You're nothing special; he succumbs to me so easily in his heat. Like the greedy little bitch he is."  
  
Eren watched at first in anger, and then falls to his knees in defeat, knowing that if Levi chose the other alpha, he couldn't do a damn thing. The searing knife of betrayal passes through him at Erwin's words.

And that's when the Omega strikes. Canines, sharpened by his feral hormones, fasten into the Alpha's neck, closing around that already swelling gland he had been mouthing at, and the Alpha roars in frustration, trying to bat Levi off, but the Omega has him in a grip of iron. The Pack Leader's cronies aren't nearly fast enough, for Levi rips back his head and tears an almighty chunk from the others neck, blood gushing down his chin and flesh between his teeth which he unceremoniously spits to the ground as he skitters backwards towards Eren.  
  
Eren doesn't notice how Mikasa easily reels her head back to avoid Mike's slice of the knife, and then ripping her arms out of the hold to flip him onto his back on top of the other alpha that was at her feet and then pinning Pixis with her boot still who was just barely conscious, and pressing the other alphas knife to his throat, keeping him on top of the other. He also didn't notice Jean completely choke out Nile and now have two passed out people at his feet and come to back up Eren.  
  
The only thing he cared about was snatching up the gun, pointing it at the slowly bleeding man in front of him and gathering Levi in his other arm as he stood back up, protectively rubbing his cheek across the top of Levi's head to try and drown out the other alpha's scent on him, eyes never leaving Erwin's.  
  
"Levi belongs to _this_ pack now. **Get out**."  
  
The blood, it reeked. Memories of that place came back as it ladened his tongue with a fetid scent. Like a mutt he heaved, but clung to Eren still, tongue lashing out of his mouth to try and ignore the taste of it. The adrenaline luckily dulled his hormones, but the heat still ravaged his body, his form keening pliantly into Eren when the Alpha nuzzled at him.  
  
Erwin glanced at his comrades, two injured, two unconscious. He didn't anticipate this. Friede _promised_ him an easy win, especially against the normally docile Jäeger pack, but this was not what he expected. Snarling, he snatches his gaze away from his Hunters and to Levi, hatred sharpening his tongue as he yells, "Little pack switching _slut!_ I don't know why I even fought for you, you'd open your legs for any Alpha!"  
  
The Omega can't hold himself back. He turns from where he had been nuzzling Eren's chest to shout right back, "No! You _made_ me open my legs for any Alpha! Even you! Stop fucking fighting and get out, because if Alpha Carla finds you're here, she'll do _much_ worse than I have."  
  
And then he nestles back against Eren, ignoring the huffs and curses as Erwin drags Mike and Pixis to their feet, watched by the snarling Mikasa to make them carry the other three out. The second the door to the refuge has slammed, Eren breathes out a heavy sigh, and Levi keens, and collapses. Dead to the world. Mikasa and Jean make their way over and pat Eren's back, but their soothing hands barely register as he heaved Levi into his arms, bridal style to keep him cradled close. His instincts couldn't care less about Levi's heat scent right now, all he was worried about was making him as safe and comfortable as possible, and so he goes to move to the staircase until suddenly he finds himself falling, hissing and spitting.  
  
"Eren! Eren you absolute **_idiot_ ** your foot is broken, you're fucking delirious because you've lost so much blood from your neck and chest, and fucking hell you need to get to Hanji-Mikasa take Levi-"   
  
"No!" Eren yelpsand cuts Jean off, shaking his head and forcing himself back to his feet, "I'm _not_ leaving Levi." He snarls definitively and snaps at both Jean and Mikasa, " _ **Don't**_ touch him, and no one is allowed to see him but you two, Hanji, Carla, Isabel, or Farlan. I can make it to his room. Jean you get Hanji, Mikasa, damage control, make sure everyone is okay and inform all the hunters of what happened."  
  
With that said, he slowly starts limping to the stairs, grunting and gritting his teeth with every step on his foot, but he forces himself to continue up the stairs until he gets to Levi's room, settling Levi down comfortably before seating himself beside him on the bed, running his fingers through his hair.


	5. Chapter 5

It's a short, feverish sleep, in which Levi continues to slip in and out of consciousness, catching flashes of someone next to him, his body naturally turning into the source of the warmth and comforting smell, ending up tucked up against Eren with his nose buried into his shirt, trying to find his Alpha scent over that of the blood.  
  
Blood? Levi wrenches open his eyes, sitting bolt upright and gasping, causing Eren to jolt awake as well. There's blood in his mouth and near Eren's chest, and he's panicking. _Blood, why is- oh, yeah_. He knows why there's blood, he's remembering it all.  
  
He raises a hand, fisting it in his hair, muttering about being filthy and tainted as the taste of blood becomes stronger, and his heat returns with full force. Desperately, he tries to scrabble away from the Alpha, but only ends up groaning, coiling in on himself and falling into Eren's lap.  
  
"Shhhh" Eren murmurs, taking his hand away from the omega and praying Hanji will come in soon. He's covered in blood and that seems to be what's causing Levi distress. As if on cue, there's a knock on the door and Hanji announces that it's them, so Eren gives them permission to come in.  
  
Levi hunches on the bed, head flicking up when Hanji's voice cuts through the drone of madness in his mind. They greet him with a smile, bringing with them a whole bundle of supplies, probably to fix Eren up. Levi scoots away from the Alpha when Hanji nears them both, cradling his body as he watches closely.  
  
"Well then, my wonderfully idiotic Pack Leader, I need to get a bandage support on that foot of yours," they scoff, shaking their head at Eren's recklessness. Levi peers, with a guilt-ridden expression, at the Beta's hands as they worked, trying not to flinch at the sight of Eren's bruised, mangled foot.  
  
"I-I'm going to go shower," he whispers hoarsely, arms wrapped tightly around himself as he hurried to the bathroom. He just about made it into the room and collapsed by the toilet before he began vomiting violently, the noises he made were disgusting as barely nothing came out of his almost empty stomach.  
  
He could still feel that Alpha; his hands, his tongue, his blood, and it made Levi feel filthy and confused. He wanted to believe that the trauma, the heat hormones and the stimulation had rendered him incapable of thinking straight, but at the same time, he wanted to fling himself at Eren and beg to be claimed. The Alpha had risked his life and that of his Hunters to save Levi, when he could've easily just given him up.  
  
But he couldn't do something like that. He couldn't submit. That meant weakness, and he was already too weak.  
  
"Yea yea just do whatever you need to-" Eren murmurs quietly to Hanji, before his focus is trained back in on Levi, and completely attentive. As soon as he hears the omega start to retch he growls and is about to get up again before Hanji growls at him.  
  
"Pack Leader. No. You're on complete bed rest, your foot is completely shattered, no walking on it." As if to prove their point, they tap on the top of his foot and Eren innately yelps at the pain that shoots up his entire leg before cursing and driving his glare into the bathroom door, wanting more than anything to help his omega.  
  
Wait. _No_. Levi isn't his. He can't think like that.  
  
_Levi. Isn't. Mine._ He repeats it over and over to himself in his mind, but even still the innate feeling in him knows Levi is in fact his, or at the very least, he will be eventually.  
  
Another yelp escapes him as pain shoots through him once Hanji starts wrapping his foot, bringing him back to reality, but even so, he's far too focused in on Levi, straining to hear anything he can.  
  
By the time Levi crawls into the shower, back pressed against the wall and knees to his chest, he's a sobbing mess. His mind is clustered with voices shrieking the "what ifs". What if Eren hadn't be there to protect him? What if he'd been taken? What if they'd got Izzy and Farlan too? What if they'd taken him back to that place... To those Red Rooms. He clenches shut his eyes, shouting out a curse.  
  
Remembering the Red Rooms was always the worst. The feeling of a thousand hands on him came back much too quickly, knocked breath from his lungs and even went so far as to dull the sting of his heat. He felt disgusting, violated, and realized, as he roughly scrubbed the blood from his skin and every inch of his neck and collar bone, exactly why he resisted Eren.  
  
He didn't deserve the Alpha. What Pack Leader in their right mind wanted someone so used and hollow? Distant too. He had to remain distant to everyone except Izzy and Farlan, because emotion gets you hurt. Gets you used and taken advantage of.  
  
His cries become loud and hitched as he rubs a washcloth violently over his scent glands, stimulating them to release obscene amount of hormones, but he had to get the feeling and he remnants of the Alpha's tongue from his neck. He only wanted Eren's scent... Only Eren's...  
  
Eren is whimpering for the omega, hearing him sob so wretchedly out of reach. He _needs_ to be there to comfort him, he needs to make sure Levi knows he's there for him. But he's trapped to the bed by Hanji and his foot, and soon enough his foot is done with and Hanji moves onto his chest and neck, deep scores down the front of his chest from Friede's scrabbling rendered his shirt useless, complete tatters as Hanji cuts it into pieces and slowly peels it off Eren in strips, revealing the extent of the claw marks and then the laceration across the front of his neck.  
  
But he feels nothing, not when there's a sudden powerful wave of heat pheromones wafting around him, making his nose twitch and then leave him panting, squirming under Hanji's touch.  
  
The pain wore off after a few minutes, the hysteria still there, but he forced his throat closed and stopped crying. He couldn't be weak. Not not. You get hurt if you're weak. He repeats it to himself, mostly in his head, sometimes out loud in his mother tongue. Legs stretching out a little, he folds his arms across his knees and nestles his head in the crook, letting the warm water hit his nape and cascade down his back.  
  
He was numb. He wanted to feel but that would only lead to being used because of his heat. This existence was a curse to him; in a time where he needed comfort more than ever, and he couldn't seek it. Not even from his Beta friends because his Bent Heat made him want to mate anyone he came in contact with.  
  
After not much longer of sitting in the bottom of the shower, he decides he's free enough of the Alpha's scent and clambers out, only to resume his ritual of scrubbing viciously as his body with a towel, wincing whenever he brushed passed his aching groin and straining length, reminding himself tersely not to succumb. By the time he'd done, his skin was blotchy and red from the rough handed cleaning, and he shrugged on a large black t-shirt that hung in the closet and pulled on a pair of boxers. Anything more, and he'd be feverish all over again.  
  
Eren is a whimpering and panting mess by the time he hears the shower turn off and he abruptly cuts off his whimpering to listen. Not hearing any more crying he sucks in a breath and tries to calm himself down, knowing Levi would reappear soon and he had to keep himself calm. He had to keep himself from touching Levi in any way. So he tries to focus in on Hanji again, and almost regrets it when he feels the searing pain of the alcohol in his wounds and he squirms again, but the scent of Levi still swirls around him, and he wants more than anything to give into it and let his instinct take over.  
  
But he won't allow that. Not to Levi. Hissing quietly he tries his hardest to keep his eyes open and focus on the pain, but also on the door to the bathroom, waiting for Levi to reappear.  
  
Levi struggles with the idea of returning to the bedroom, hand trembling as it sits on the doorknob, but he knows he can't hide forever. Goosebumps bristle slightly down his legs, but not from cold - it's far from that - but the sight of Eren when he emerged into the room again. He's writhing beneath Hanji, bloodied and beaten, eyes riveted in Levi's direction but his face set into a growl, unnerving Levi for a moment.  
  
But, rather than turn tail and run like he wants to, he moves towards the Alpha, knowing exactly what he must do. He kneels by the bedside, reaching for Eren's hand and clutching it tight. He keeps his eyes averted from Eren, submissively, and pulls his hand closer, turning it so he can rub his cheek into the Alpha's palm and nuzzle it. A common form of placid apology from Omega to Alpha, one that displayed submission and guilt and gratefulness that Levi had never before shown to Eren. It was the least he could do, though.  
  
Eren watches the omega carefully as he gets closer and closer to him, his panting growing worse as the powerful scent gets closer and closer until he's knelt at his side and he gasps in shock when his hand is taken. Blinking, he can't believe his eyes when he sees Levi pull the hand closer, and then nuzzle it.  
  
_He's.. Guilty... Why is he being apologetic?_ Eren thinks to himself, eyes riveted on the omega, "Levi?" He asks quietly, focusing back in on him and not the pain, "It's okay... you don't need to do that..." He murmurs quietly, knowing how proud Levi is and what this must be doing to his pride, "Come up here, you're shaking, it's okay, I'm here, you're safe." He murmurs again but resists moving in any way, wanting anything that happens to be on Levi's terms.  
  
With an indignant, but almost playful, snarl, Levi tightens his grip on Eren's hand, kissing softly at his palm a few times before he's satisfied. Even if his pride didn't let him verbally apologise for getting Eren hurt, he had to express it in some way, or there would be nights spent awake when he was riddled with guilt. He has to let the hand drop, and shy back a little, when Eren's fingers inadvertently tighten and press into his gland, Levi's own hand raising to guard it, but his lips don't peel into a snarl this time.  
  
He gazes up pliantly at the Alpha, tears welling in the crooks of his eyes and a few escaping onto his raw red skin. A whimper begins then stretches out as he clambers up, carefully stepping over Eren so he can settle on the other side of the Alpha. He remains at a distance though, not touching Eren again, cross legged with his head ducked submissively as he waits for Hanji to finish their work.  
  
Eren watches sadly as he sees the tears escape Levi, and then him clambering up to sit beside him. He wants more than anything to reach out and press a hand to his leg, but instead, he brings the hand that Levi nuzzled against to his own face, burying his nose in his palm and snuffling deeply, but chokes back the moan he almost lets out. Glancing down he notices Hangi is almost done with the bandaging and he sighs in relief, willing them to finish faster.  
  
As they wait, in near silence, Levi's leg begins shaking a little, unsure of how he would even go about speaking to Eren now. After all of this, but he wasn't even sure he could say much without breaking down, or being throttled by his building heat. He fidgets, shuffles and mewls as it rises within him, and when Hanji has finished cleaning and lining Eren's wounds with gauze, they tell him, "You should go back onto suppressants."  
  
"No," Levi retorts quickly, "It's useless now, I'm in bent heat. I need to learn to live with it. Give the suppressants to someone who needs it more."  
  
Hanji simply nods, reciting to Eren that he must remain in bed and his bandages will be changed in the evening and morning for as long as need be until he is fully healed. They excuse themselves from the room, telling the Omega and Beta that they'll fetch food with them for breakfast. Levi stiffens. This means he must talk with the Alpha now, but he has no idea how to begin.  
  
Once Hanji does leave the room, he watches them go, almost wishing he could have them back as he's left with only Levi now. Biting his lip, he turns his head away, trying to distance himself from the scent but he knows it's useless.  
  
"Thank you..." He murmurs softly after a moment, looking back at the omega, "You saved my life."  
  
He's stunned. He didn't save Eren, it was the other way round in the Omegas eyes, and gouging Erwin's neck was never a sure fire way of surviving. But he can't argue, can't bring himself to; he's just too tired. All he can do instead is nod, and apologize more.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispers, "If I'd had not been such a stubborn bitch when you said you didn't want me wandering around alone, none of this would've happened. I'm so sorry Eren, I've brought this on us all... Perhaps it'd have been easier if I went with him..."  
  
Eren immediately snaps and snarls to Levi's words, getting his attention and growling low in his throat, "Levi you _know_ I wouldn't allow that, not after what those bastards did to you." He opens his mouth to say something else, but stops short, shaking his head quickly and turning away again, snarling at himself. He can't just up and tell Levi that he needs him. That's not fair on the omega.  
  
"You left for a reason, you needed safety, you needed protection, and I'll be damned if I let that protection wane for a second, especially with you."  
  
"No use risking your life for me when you have a pack to look after, Eren, you're no use to them dead," Levi murmurs, innately shrinking back from Eren's sharp words. His gaze is riveted on his lap, daring not look up at the Alpha; had it been a few days back, he would've gladly slapped Eren to his senses for being so selfless, but Bent Heat renders one completely submissive, and with the stench of blood and Erwin's scent mostly gone, he is left to his hormones as they gnaw away at his pride and self restraint.  
  
"You don't deserve to put up with this, all this turmoil I've brought with me..." he pauses, debating on whether or not to voice the next part, but decides it's better to address is sooner rather than later: "Why do you even want me, Eren? What am I even worth... if anything... There are so many fitting Omegas in your pack, even Betas, but me? People would laugh at you for picking such a weak mate."  
  
Eren's mouth contorts into a snarl again but it's silent this time as he watches Levi, debating on how to address his question.  
  
His voice is quiet when he does speak, "I had my eyes on you ever since you became a hunter. I was curious as to why you would only hunt alone." He looks away, down at his own hands on his lap, "And then when I finally got the chance to talk to you, your scent threw me. I loved it, I still love it. I need more of it..." He looks back up at Levi, "I've never been attracted to any other omega's scent before. None of them affected me like yours did." As if to prove the point his nose twitches as it tries to sniff more of him and he shakes his head, "But that's instinctual... I want you because you interest me. You defy me. I don't want just any old omega who will roll over for me, like every other one in my pack will. I wanted you because you refuse your instinct, you fight back, and that makes you strong, not weak."  
  
"I..." Levi begins, shoulders hunched as he listens - it isn't quite praise, but it's close enough to make him cringe, "I hate these instincts, the way my body screams for you... The way that ever since I've been having these damn heats, all I want is you. But I- I hate it, because my body isn't lying. I wanted to brush it off, pretend I wasn't interested, it was just my nature making me crave touch from any Alpha, but it's more than that..."  
  
He sucks in a breath, finally forcing himself to gaze up at Eren. He needs to explain himself, it's all on the tip of his tongue, but looking at Eren just makes it so much harder.  
  
"Between Ural and here, I tried to settle into other packs. I was kicked out of all seven I tried to merge with for attacking Alphas who tried to use me. Killed two. Blinded one. Seriously injured four. I've never wanted an Alphas hands on me since the Red Rooms - I've _needed_ it, but never wanted it. But you... there's something different with you, and while I can't quite place what it is, all I can understand is that I _want_ you... But I'm- I'm so fucking scared..."  
  
Eren takes in everything Levi says with wide eyes. He can't say he isn't surprised, he heard from Armin how dangerous Levi was, but that never deterred him. He was more shocked to hear that Levi did want him, not just instinctively.  
  
He bites his lip though, still holding Levi's gaze as he tries his damned hardest to figure out how to word what he wants to say correctly.  
  
"I understand your fear. And I just want you to know that I do want you, but also that I would never, ever force myself on you. If you do chose me, it will be completely on your terms. And if you don't, then that will be your choice. I'm still going to protect you with my life, I'm still going to keep you from harm and make sure no other alpha touches you no matter if you want me to claim you or not. I... I've given myself to you. Do as you wish with that information." Eren speaks sincerely, eyes locked on Levi's and wanting to make sure he's understood, that Levi knows that it's his choice and that Eren is okay with any choice Levi may chose to make.  
  
As Eren speaks, Levi reverts to his original state; eyes down, jaw tensed and body quivering. He was so scared. He knew fear well, knew how to overcome it, but this was something so new and raw, and he didn't know how to deter it. It was a huge choice to make; deciding whether to give himself to Eren or not. The protection of an Alpha, not only physically, but by being scent marked too, along with the endless affection Eren would no doubt provide just about outweighed the worry of giving into his pride and instincts, letting himself to belong to someone when he promised he never needed an Alpha.  
  
"I think... No... I want to be your mate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You want an update? Have an update >;)

Eren can't help his body quivering in happiness at Levi's response, but he remains stationary, he will not move until Levi shows he wants it, rather than just saying it.  
  
"Are you positive?" Eren asks softly.  
  
The Omega lifts his eyes - once steel and now molten silver in his crumbling pride - and nods to Eren, slowly, but firmly. He shuffles closer, able to reach out and take Eren's hand again, bringing it to his cheek once more and murmurs between his fingers, "I've never been more sure of anything. I was just confused and overwhelmed, but all along all I needed and wanted was you. I was just too scared to admit it."  
  
Eren sucks in a breath when his hand is taken again, watching Levi carefully and trembling even more heavily with the effort to hold back becomes more and more needed, both with Levi's spiking pheromones and the eyes he's now giving Eren.  
  
Carefully, Eren shifts onto his knees, facing Levi and carefully cupping his cheek with the hand Levi holds there, "I need you to promise me something then. Promise me you'll tell me if you need me to stop, no matter what."  
  
He nods - sharper, firmer - eyes falling closed as he nuzzles Eren's hand move, lips brushing over the curve of his thumb as he insists, "I promise, Alpha, I promise..."  
  
He whines gently as he feels Eren's quivering and, again, the large hand tightens on the curve of his cheek, fingers brushing dangerously close to his gland, but he doesn't flinch this time. And, even if it is the smallest gesture, giving into the feeling of the touch is damn near the most blissful thing he's ever felt, a small parcel of pent up tension releasing from his chest and gut.  
  
Groaning softly, Eren can't stop himself from leaning forward more, one arm snaking out to hold Levi's back as he slowly lays him down on the bed, then flinches and thinks better of it, immediately flipping them so Levi is rested on top of him, "Don't worry about the bandages, it doesn't hurt." He mumbles quickly before Levi can protest, and then slowly slides his fingers back ever so slightly to brush against Levi's swollen gland, eyes on Levi's the entire time.  
  
Numb and in need of the Alphas touch, Levi just nods obediently, heels of his hands kneading gently at Eren's chest, just below the bandages. The pressure against his crotch has him trembling and whining, but the soft noise soon becomes a loud moan when fingers graze over his gland, his entire body reacting to the touch.  
  
His hips roll and cant, his back arches sleekly and his head tilts back slightly, baring the camber of his neck for the Alpha. It was all so surreal; he expected to feel dirty, being so pliant beneath an Alpha's touch, but instead, it all coalesced to add to his pleasure. Eren's scent, the underlying smell of a possible rut, along with the gentle touches and his warm, firm body don't make Levi feel exposed; they make him feel safe. Safe in submission to an Alpha, what more could he ask for?  
  
"That's it..." Eren coos quietly, hand now gently brushing across the gland as he hungrily bares his teeth to the omega arching his neck so beautifully, but he won't act on it just yet, he wants Levi completely comfortable and confident. "God you're so beautiful..." Eren murmurs softly, free hand that isn't occupied with Levi's gland making its way underneath his loose shirt and gliding up the omega's back, "Fuck I need you so bad..." He growls silently and feels his soft touch grow slightly harsher as he fights to keep himself in control.  
  
The Omega forces his neck as best he can further into the Alpha's hand, and when the calloused fingers run along his gland, he's falling apart, fingers digging into the flesh he had been pawing at. Mewls and whimpers fell from his mouth, incapable of speech for a few moments in his lust. The touch to his spine has him keening all over again, body rolling fluently above the Alpha, chest pushing out and shoulders flared to display himself submissively to his Alpha. Around a small whimper, he manages to gasp desperately, "I-I'm all yours Eren, I swear... All yours~"  
  
" _All mine_..." Eren echoes breathlessly, his breaths now falling to pants as he starts losing more and more control to his own building lust.  
  
It only took those two words for Levi to break a little more, a pang of shame hitting him square in the chest as he felt a wetness spread between his thighs, the powerful scent of slick joining that of his heat and he moans, thick and loud, to the feeling of it dampening his legs and boxers, possibly so much that Eren could feel it too.  
  
Growling quietly, and getting annoyed with the restrictions of the shirt, Eren quickly and easily pulls it up and over Levi's head, tossing it to the floor and then growling even more in frustration at the lack of access he had. "Can I flip us over? Is that okay?" Eren asks but his voice has grown rough and scratchy with lust at this point, "I won't pin you.."  
  
When his shirt is shed, his arms raise instinctively to guard his bare flesh, feeling exposed and vulnerable on top of Eren like this, but he nods compliantly at Eren's question, deciding to roll to the left where there was more space on the double bed, pulling the Alpha needily after him, ending up sprawled beneath Eren for the others eyes to devour.  
  
Eren groans and swallows thickly when he sees the smaller omega spread before him, the scent of his slick now making its way to Eren's nose and his eyes blow wider when he catches the whiff of it. Before he can act though, he remembers one crucial thing; the door isn't locked from when Hanji left. Not wanting to risk anyone walking in on Levi, Eren leans back and then groans again, leaning forward and licking up a long stripe from Levi's collarbones up his neck before he makes a mad dash to the door, locking it, and then rushing back to the bed and going back to straddling Levi, harsh pants leaving him for a moment as he takes his eyes down the tiny but far from frail body beneath him. Growling softly, he leans back over the omega and tilts his head to lick his way across his neck, moaning and growling possessively against his skin and dragging his teeth across it as well, but purposefully avoiding his gland for now.  
  
An indignant whimper leaves Levi when Eren vanishes, chest tightening a little as he hears the sound of a lock being closed, but all trepidation vanishes when the warm hardness of Eren's body is back against is.  
  
He can't even bring himself to touch the Alpha, and he feels terrible. He doesn't know how to do this, how to enact affection and emotion in sex. He just lays there, letting Eren do as he pleases with his tongue and teeth, moaning hotly and writhing as his hands fasten into the bedsheets. He wants nothing more than to return the affection and stimulation, but he's scared; what if he does it wrong? What if he can't please his Alpha?  
  
Eren had expected Levi to be tentative, but he didn't expect Levi to not even touch him at all. At first he thinks nothing of it, as Levi continues to moan and squirm underneath him, but soon a gnawing worry in his gut makes him act, pulling back to look down at the omega.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asks, his voice rough but the tone soft as he gazes down at Levi, "You can touch me, what you were doing earlier was perfect.." He murmurs and gently eases one of Levi's fists out of the sheets and brings the hand up to his waist, moaning softly at the contact of the omega's heated skin, "I'm yours now Levi, touch me however you wish.."  
  
Levi's body coils again in fear; he must seem so dumb and clueless to Eren, the way he so timidly touches him after his hand is guided up. He feels Eren begin to lean in again, but moves his head away sharply, whispering, "Don't," before realising how bad that seemed and tagging on, "Let- let me just touch you... Just for a minute, I- I haven't had this before. I've never been allowed to touch someone else of my own free will before."  
  
He falls silent as his hands begin to wander, fingers tracing the finely whittled lines of Eren's firm muscles, from the sharp cut of his hip bones to the planes of his abs, making the Omega mewl in approval and bite his lip gently. Hands travel higher, up to the sleek collar bone and toned shoulders, small, pale fingers wrapping around the caramel skin of his neck, partially covered by bandages.  
  
"You're so gorgeous, Alpha," he praises huskily, the shyness waning, tongue working of his own accord as he gazes back up at Eren once more, "Please... please make me yours. I need it."  
  
Eren moans and shivers to Levi's words, eyes growing dark again as Levi begs. He nods in approval before leaning back down again and licking up the front of Levi's neck, letting his teeth graze and he bites down just softly enough for Levi to feel before licking and groaning to the taste of him.  
  
"You're mine..." He growls as he licks his way closer to Levi's gland, every intention on marking him now, "All mine Levi.. You're _my_ omega..." He snarls when he gets there, breath coming out sharp against the swell of Levi's skin before he's licking once, twice, body shivering as he holds back for one last conformation, "Once I bite, there's no going back..."  
  
The Omega allows his eyes to slip closed, arms splaying at his sides and exposing his whole body to Eren in an instinctive act of submission. He reels and keens and thrashes with the attention to his neck, breath hitching and moans growing louder with every little bit closer the Alpha gets to the spot he wants to be ravished.  
  
And then it comes; small licks to his skin that have him gasping and writhing beneath Eren, arms flung around the Alpha's broad shoulders as he begs breathlessly, "Please~ _please_ don't make me wait any longer..."  
  
Levi's last plea with his arms flung around Eren's shoulders is all Eren needs before he's snarling again, teeth easily sinking down into Levi's gland, tongue thrashing across it as well as he growls and snarls loudly and possessively, fully giving in to his instincts.  
  
Levi's whole body tenses and pushes up roughly against Eren's, an animalistic wail leaving his lungs as he feels the blistering heat and pain of having his gland bitten and abused. Such a foreign feeling, filled with pain and fire, and yet he began crying with happiness, of all things. Finally, after years of torture and abuse, he belonged to someone. Eren would smear his scent over the Omega and he'd finally have found his Alpha.  
  
"Eren..." he whimpers softly, clutching the brunets shoulders firmly, "Fuck- Alpha, please, more..."  
  
Eren, spurred on by Levi's words, clamps his jaw down harder before releasing him after a couple beats and rasping his tongue hurriedly over the bite.  
  
"Mine." He snarls quietly as he leans down again and runs his cheek and neck across Levi's, "My Omega. All _mine_." He repeats over and over again, his hands and nails digging into Levi's hips as his own start gently rolling into Levi's. "Fuck I need you, I need you Levi~"  
  
The Omega ended up squealing when Eren tightened his jaw around the gland, nails scratching across his shoulders and body rolling again, a tremble appearing in his thighs. It was all too much, and now the Alphas scent was beginning to overcome him. He could barely smell his own heat anymore, only Eren's heightened, thickened scent as Omega pheromones began to take its toll on the Alpha, but Levi didn't want him to resist. He couldn't wait any longer.  
  
"Alpha- alpha, please!" he whines, voice broken and hoarse, "I need it... I need it..."  
  
Snarling again, Eren leans back on his knees, snarling louder with the effort it took, but he did it for a reason. Words aren't enough for him, not with Levi, and so he grabs Levi's hand, trying to be gentle but with the rut overtaking him it's getting harder and harder to and he might have been a little rough yanking Levi's hand to the front of his pants, growling quietly for Levi to take them off before Eren tried taking off Levi's briefs.  
  
"I want you to do it, I want you to control how fast this goes, okay Levi? Remember, you can back out at any time." He growls softly, eyes sincere on Levi, "I've resisted Omegas in heat while in rut before, I can do it again."  
  
Levi almost yelps when his hand is moved, and if he wasn't red in the face before, he damn well was now, what with Eren's growling and almost rough treatment. _He wants me to do it? What the fuck does that mean?_ It's that tiny bit too much for the Omega, flashes of memories, of forced movement, coming back and he rips his hand from Eren's grip with a whimper, but not moving from beneath him, fearful that he'd anger the Alpha if he did.  
  
"I-I... I'm... Eren- I," he can't make himself talk, so he shuts his mouth and returns to whimpering gently.  
  
Eren blinks when Levi rips his hand away, and bites his lip savagely to keep from growling again and scaring Levi farther as he curses internally.  
  
_Fuck-FUCK! I just-God fucking DAMMIT! Get off him-right now Eren- **OFF!**_  
  
He forces his eyes closed so Levi can't see the anger he has in them, but it's at himself, not Levi as he slowly, ever so slowly forces himself off the omega, and off the bed, but he can't make himself budge farther than that. His eyes are still closed and his fists are clenched as he stands rigid and trembling with the effort to stay that way. "I'm sorry." He forces out, the words coming out as half a growl at himself and half a breathless gasp of guilt as he turns his face away.  
  
Levi has to lay still for a moment, processing what had just happened and how utterly confused he felt. Part of him wanted to drag Eren back down onto the bed, because he knew he wasn't like the others, but a part of him, too big to ignore, was still terrified.  
  
But when he finally manages to move, he's scrambling from the bed to stand in front of Eren and whining, "Eren- Eren please, look at me... I'm sorry I just... I panicked- I'm sorry..." he faded off, sinking to his knees and nuzzling his leg, desperate for the Alpha to listen, voice a broken sob as he speaks again, "Please, don't leave me..."  
  
"Levi-Levi please-listen to me-y-you need- _fuck_..." He growls quietly and sucks in a breath, body trembling more and more the longer Levi stays in contact with him, "Levi-I c-can't-if you don't get off me I-I won't be able to control myself- _Levi!"_ His breath is coming quickly and his fingers are twitching more and more and he refuses to look down, knowing if he does and sees Levi at his feet so submissively he _won't_ be able to stop himself, not when he's in rut like this.  
  
"I-I won't leave you, I-I marked you, you're mine, b-but I don't want to mate you yet, y-you're not ready-Levi I'm not _kidding get off me!"_ His voice towards the end is panicky and worried; the last thing he wants is to force himself on Levi and right now it's taking every bit of self restraint he has to keep himself from doing so, "Please!"  
  
Eren's voice and entire demeanour sends Levi skittering back across the floor, back bumping against the bed and he hoists himself back up, knees tucked to his chest as he retreats as far across the bed as he can manage, out of Eren's way. Shivering, whimpering, he coils up, breath heavy and panicky as he tries to keep himself calm.  
  
"I- I'm sorry," he whines, shuffling as far back as he can go, "Ple-please leave." The heat is in him again, wracking his body and making his thighs tremble viciously as he resists every urge to beg Eren. He can still smell the Alpha on him, but his own smell is back and fierce.  
  
Eren can only watch in horror as Levi so quickly backs away from him, fearfully curling in on himself. It knocks the breath out of him and then he feels the knife twist in his heart when Levi asks him to leave. He can't, he won't. Not when Levi is like this. He may have always been able to fight his instincts but with Levi they're far more powerful, especially when _his_ omega is like this.  
  
He wants to listen, he wants to give Levi what he wants, but his own feet won't budge and tears of frustration start to prick his eyes, "Levi-God I'm so sorry-I can't, I can't move, please..." His voice is cracked and broken as he throws his own pride aside, letting himself show through to Levi in every and any way he can despite his instincts keeping his posture rigid and stiff while he breaks down inside. His voice, his tears, and his words are all he has to show Levi that he hates what he's doing and he wants it to stop, but that he's powerless to, and all he can do is keep himself stationary.  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have your smut you filthy animals~

"Eren," Levi breathes, but can't bring himself to unfurl, "Eren you- I don't know what to do... I- if you don't want me, you need to go, because my heat will make your rut worse..."  
  
He can already feel it broiling inside him again, and he lets out a small moan when he inadvertently catches his marked gland with his finger tips. The Alphas scent consuming him is not making things any easier, either, making him mewl and writhe needily to try and quell his urges before gazed at Eren again, whispering, "Alpha... Alpha please... If you stay here I'm going to have to do something to cope with my heat, and I don't want to cause you trouble..."  
  
Eren gazed down at the furled body, blinking over and over again to try and clear the haze of tears, trying to process the omega's words and make sure he heard them correctly. He has to close his eyes and bite down harshly on his lip when he hears the small moan Levi makes, but he still forces himself to stay still.  
  
"Levi... Y-you think I don't want you?" He asks after a moment, blinking open his eyes to gaze softly down at Levi, "I-.. Is that why you think I stopped?"  
  
The Omega is caught roughly off guard, ducking his head and whimpering a little as he realizes he'd clued Eren more into his fear. In a slightly muffled voice, he whispers, "I- I thought I'd displeased you... And- and an Omega should never displease his Alpha..." He shifts a little, moving onto his knees as was normal for a shamed Omega; his hands clasped into fists on his thighs and legs tucked beneath him, head ducked and eyes averted.  
  
Eren can't help a tiny gasp at Levi's words and actions, immediately shaking his head ever so subtly.  
  
"No... No Levi.." He whispers softly, his voice cracking again, "You-you didn't displease me... Levi it's okay, you didn't-oh God I'm so sorry..." He whimpers himself, and shuts his own eyes, clenching his fists at his sides as well, "I-I thought I had displeased _you_... I-... I thought I hurt you.. And I.. I didn't want you, I _don't_ want you afraid of me like I made you be..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Levi whimpers, shoulders hunching firmly, "I just- I panicked... I'm- I'm okay now I just... I thought you might hit me for- for disobeying you."  
  
He falters, shuffling a little so his legs splayed out and he could rest his butt on the bed, hands pressed on the mattress between his thighs, still submissive, but a little more enticing now as he murmurs, "I want you, Alpha. I need you, I just- more than anything I just want to kiss you. And- and I want you to hold me, and tell me I'm worth something. I don't want this to be like all the other Alphas I had to sleep with, where they just lose control and use me. I want to _feel_ , now... Please..."  
  
Letting out a deep sigh, Eren nods, firmly, "Of course... _anything_ for my little Omega.." His voice is soft again as he takes those couple steps back over to the bed, slowly easing himself back into the mattress and on his knees so he's more level with Levi. Trembling slightly, he reaches his hands out and very gently, brushes his fingers across Levi's hips, touch only feather light as he holds the smaller one, "Kiss me... I.. I want you to kiss me first."  
  
Levi practically scrambles to get closer to Eren, hands reaching up to latch onto his shoulders, but pauses just before moving to kiss the Alpha. It hits him in that moment; his head doesn't reach past Eren's collar bone, and he realizes just how easily Eren could overpower him, and it wasn't all that much of a bad idea. The thought of being ravaged and roughly treated but in all the right ways makes him moan, and he all but lunges for Eren, claiming his mouth greedily and whining against his lips.  
  
Eren stiffens slightly when Levi hesitates, worried he did something wrong again, worried he moved too fast, worried he would have to rip himself away again-  
  
But then Levi's lips part, and he hears a moan just before those beautiful lips are on his and whining. Gasping quietly against Levi's own mouth, Eren quickly gives back what he received, hands tightening but still gentle on his waist as he kisses Levi. He whines in relief as well as he feels the overbearing urgency to mate dull slightly and still be a need, an insistent one at that, but something he could prolong, something that was satisfied for now with just this. And he was so damn thankful he was able to move much more freely, the stiffness shaken from him.  
  
The Omega feels a burst of heat, deep in the swell of his gut, moaning hotly onto Eren's mouth as he all but devours it, nipping and licking and sucking softly at his lower lip, fingers digging into his shoulders in desperation for more. The part of him that was afraid was quelling, but the part that wanted the Alpha to submit to his rut as Levi was doing to his heat was loud and strong. He whines and tugs at Eren, wanting to feel more of him, all at once, whining when trickles of slick seep down his thighs.  
  
Eren knows better now, he knows better than to give in completely to Levi's insistence, and instead, wraps an arm around Levi's back, easing the Omega back down onto his back and pressing down gently against him, wanting and knowing Levi wanted to feel more. Allowing himself to be moved, Levi's body goes limp to the Alpha's touch, sprawling out beneath him and making needy humming sounds deep in his throat as he nods to Eren's voice. Eren slowly pulls back from the kiss, leaning up so he can look down at Levi again as he groans to the sight of him, his hips innately rutting down against Levi's, "I... I'm going to take off my pants now, okay? Not my briefs yet, just my pants." Eren murmurs, one of his hands sliding down to the waistband of his trousers as he leans back down to mouth at Levi's lips again, "You can keep kissing me if you want.."  
  
With a desperate whimper, Levi grabs hold of Eren when the Alpha comes within reach again, hands locking around the back of his neck and yanking him down to catch his mouth again, moaning long and loud at the taste and the scent leaking from Eren. His own pheromones near double, mingling with the Alphas scent and making his glands swell all over again, begging to be touched.  
  
Eren feels a soft growl brewing in his throat, but it's purely possessive and stays quiet as he focuses more on shimmying himself out of his pants but keeping himself in as much contact with Levi as possible. Once he's freed though, his nose starts twitching madly at the powerful scent hitting him and he breaks his lips away to kiss and lick his way over to the source of the scent, but doesn't bite down again, he doesn't need to. Instead he grumbles appreciatively and rubs his own neck and cheek across it before moving his lips back up to Levi's lips, one of his hands coming up to press against the gland in his tongue's absence.  
  
All the attention to the swollen skin beneath his ear is driving Levi mad with lust, body rolling and rocking beneath the Alpha, head thrown aside to allow Eren more room to play with his sensitive spot. He mewls indignantly when the lips leave his neck, only to find his own and fingers replace the mouth, drawing out a groan from Levi's throat.

"You smell so good Levi~" Eren murmurs, his free hand drifting up and down Levi's side as he nips and suckles at his bottom lip.  
  
"You too," he murmurs back, one hand finding its way around Eren's neck and his slender fingers trail across the Alpha's hot glands, the scent of his rut making Levi's eyes flutter closed and his slick build even more.  
  
This time Eren not only smells the slick, but now feels the wetness of it on Levi's briefs and even through his own. He moans and growls softly against Levi's lips, tugging gently on his bottom one as his hips start grinding down a bit more harshly, stimulated even more by Levi's hands on his neck across his own glands.  
  
He shudders violently and growls softly again, the hand on Levi's side now pawing gently at Levi's waistband, silently begging for the removal of them, "I'll take mine off too" he murmurs quietly, panting against Levi's lips now as he gazes down at him.  
  
Levi whimpers at first, knees trying to close but blocked by Eren's body to stop himself from becoming more exposed; a futile effort to escape fate. But then he reminds himself that it's Eren, not some scumbag Alphas from the Red Rooms. So, he gladly claws at his underwear to get them out of the way for the Alpha, hissing when air his his bare skin.  
  
"Shit- I'm gonna make the bed dirty," he hisses angrily, feeling his slick spread against the sheets.  
  
"Shhhh" Eren soothes gently at Levi's angry hiss, quickly silencing it by molding his lips to Levi's and pressing his length down on the Omega's, moaning deep in his throat at the skin on skin contact. "Don't worry about it.." He murmurs against Levi's lips, nipping at them and stroking at his gland again to get his mind off it, "I'll get you new clean sheets, the softest in the pack just for you.."  
  
A broken moan rips through Levi, body lurching towards his Alpha and his legs flailing a little before coming to wrap tightly against Eren's waist. His hips and crotch press fully against the Alpha's, whining as he feels his slick dampen the strong thighs pressing up against him. "Then we'd better make sure we get them fucking filthy," he growls playfully, a little of his normal self showing through the effects of his heat.  
  
" _Of course_." Eren growls, smirking playfully back, absolutely giddy that Levi is actually being himself again, glad that he's comfortable, "I wouldn't have it any other way~" He grumbles and bites down on Levi's lip again, sucking viciously and rolling his hips powerfully but slowly into Levi's, one arm wrapped around the small of his back to keep him pressed up against him.  
  
"God-fuck you're so wet~" Eren growls after a moment, licking his lips and pulling back from the kiss, "Please Levi.. Can... Can I taste you?"  
  
The request sends heat straight to Levi's groin, and brings a weak moan from his throat, arching up towards Eren. Head reeling back, his hands scrabble at Eren's shoulders desperately, whimpering loudly, "Fuck- please... Yes."  
  
And he decides to make it even better. If Eren is going to give him the pleasure he seeks, he might as well give as much back as he can, right? Like the pliant Omega he has become, Levi shuffles beneath Eren, pushing the Alpha onto his haunches so he had freedom to move.  
  
He shift onto all fours, lifting his ass high in the air and parting his lean thighs, tilting just so that the smell of slick and heat can reach Eren, presenting himself submissively to his Alpha, another act of compliance and devotion to him.  
  
Eren watches in amazement, a low possessive growl ripping through his throat as Levi moves and the finally settles into the new position and Eren snarls hungrily, entire body shuddering with need. _He looks fucking delectable all drenched in slick like this..._

He shuffles closer, but before he can go to what he wants more than anything, he instead leans over Levi's arched back, pressing little nips and kisses down his spine until he gets to his tailbone, hands coming up to knead and grope and grab at the supple flesh of Levi's ass, making Eren moan against his skin, his hips already rutting and pressing into the bed even though he knows it will do no good in a rut like this. All he cares about at the moment though is the slick covered ass and thighs in front of him, beckoning his lips and tongue.  
  
Carefully, he spreads Levi's asscheeks apart, and then dips his head low, licking from the edge of the dripping slick on the back of Levi's thigh all the way up, across his hole and then ending at the top of his ass. He knew slick was slimy and he wasn't one for the texture of it, but the taste, _oh god the taste of it_ -Eren can only moan heavily, loudly, _lewdly_ as he swallows down all of what he managed to get on his tongue and then greedily starts lapping at the backs of Levi's thighs, cleaning up all the excess and swallowing it down hungrily.  
  
Levi had to bite back his groans of frustration when Eren only kissed him, making his toes curl, but he damn near bucks into the Alpha when he begins to feast on his slick. The noises Eren makes tremble through the Omega, making him keen and whine and produce copious more amounts of slick to slip down his thighs and across his cock that hung heavy between his legs.  
  
"Fuck! Fuck~ Alpha!" Levi cries out, not caring if someone heard him, tossing back his head and rocking back towards the Alpha, "F-feels so-so fucking good..."  
  
" _Good_." Eren growls roughly against Levi's heated skin, slowly making his way up to the source of the slick to lick and suck on, moaning and growling interchangeably, hands still kneading more and more roughly at his ass, "I want you to feel so pleasured that you won't know what to do with yourself." He whispers against his hole, daring to start breaching it with the tip of his tongue, "I want it so only my name is on your tongue and on your mind because you're _mine,_ Omega~"  
  
In the moments that Eren speaks, Levi is rendered breathless, mouth hanging open on a slack jaw, no noise coming between his lips until he slams a hand against the mattress. A tightness rips through him, and he's writhing wildly, howling, coming without even realizing he'd been close in the first place. He's left trembling, but the moment he tries to shift, he realizes his first orgasm had done nothing at all to shift his heat. He was still hard, leaking even more pheromones than before, body still pushing back against Eren's face as he begs, "More... More~ keep going, please! I want you to-to make me come, over and over a-again!"  
  
"Oh I plan on it..." Eren growls and then proceeds to start fucking Levi's hole with his tongue, slowly at first but quickly building up speed, moaning loudly with each movement as he uses it to also start loosening Levi up for what will come.  
  
He knew Omegas came multiple times in a heat, and he knew that they were extremely sensitive, but he didn't expect Levi to be _that_ sensitive and it only turns him on even more at the idea. He wants nothing more than to make Levi cum over and over, on him, on the bed, down his throat, he wants it all, he wants this to be all about Levi's pleasure, even if it's at his own expense.  
  
Whimpering in approval, Levi glances across his shoulder, letting his body rock softly with the motions of Eren thrusting his tongue in and out, feeling his slick spill over and into the Alpha's insistent mouth. He is rutting against the Alpha all over again, thighs trembling with strain and desperation. Each of Eren's words and noises send bolts of electricity through Levi, has him knitting his fingers into the sheets and forcing his ass higher in display for his Alpha.  
  
"Oh fuck~ Levi~" Eren moans softly, then slowly starts sliding in a finger alongside his tongue, stretching Levi out a bit more and moaning appreciatively when he feels the ass raise more for him. He continues like that for a bit before he slips his tongue out and replaces it with two more of his fingers, so he has three fingers buried deep in Levi's ass, and he starts curling them downward, searching to try and find that one spot to make Levi squirm.  
  
When he felt fingers slip easily inside and stretch him, Levi's cheek ends up pressed against the sheets, rubbed raw as he moves along with the thrusts of Eren's fingers and he gasps into the linen. He couldn't recall ever feeling so good in his life; marked, scented and filled by the Alpha, it renders him blissful.  
  
Calloused pads of fingers brush over his prostate, and Levi lurches, head rising and flicking upwards so his back curves sinfully, pushing those fingers harder against the spot that makes him sing. He feels a pulse roar down his neck and his glands burn hot beneath his flesh. He needs more; Eren's seeking fingers aren't enough... He wants the Alpha's knot.  
  
Eren practically shivers in satisfaction when he finds the spot, making Levi arch so beautifully for him. He presses down harder and rubs his fingers over the spot, wanting to hear more of the beautiful sounds his Omega is making for him before he feels his own pulsing length reminding him of his own need.  
  
"Levi... Levi are you ready for it? Are you okay?" Eren asks, fingers slowly sliding in and out now as he presses soft soothing kisses to Levi's back as he leans over him, "We can take it slow, however you need.." As soothing as the words were, the strained voice told otherwise, told Levi that Eren needed this.  
  
"I'm ready," Levi pants hoarsely, glancing back over his shoulder so much that his body twists, making Eren's fingers brush his bundles of nerves again. "Please, Alpha!" he yelps desperately, "Please fuck me I w-want you to fuck me until you knot inside me!"  
  
He tries to push his hips back towards Eren, slick building and slipping from his hole around Eren's fingers as he grows more eager and more turned on, whimpering and whining as he presents himself more to his Alpha.  
  
Levi's words make Eren moan loudly and hunch over Levi more, snarling against his skin as he shudders violently, "Fuck yes..." He growls as he slips his fingers out and shifts himself to line up with Levi's hole, hesitating for a moment before pressing slowly in, and groaning as the tight heat practically sucks in the head.  
  
"Oh fuck Levi~ So greedy for me.. Look at you..." He purrs softly and pauses again, leaning over him and singing praises up his back as he presses kisses, then starts pressing himself slowly in again.  
  
Levi chokes around moans and curses as he is filled, cheek pressed to the bed and breath hot and damp on the sheets. He shudders and writhes at the praise, flushing a fierce shade of red as he listens; of all things, he never expected to get off on being praised. But he was, and he loved it, squirming beneath his Alpha until his hot length was fully sheathed.  
  
"Oh... fuck..." he moan helplessly, "So b-big... Fuck, Alpha!" He ruts back desperately onto Eren, obscene noises made by the slick and emptying from Levi's mouth as he does. "Please..." he gasps breathlessly, glancing back over his shoulder to practically snarl at Eren, "Fuck me so I know who I belong to."  
  
Eren's eyes have blown wide, bordering on feral at this point but he still hangs on to a shred of self control, not trusting himself completely with Levi just yet.  
  
However that doesn't stop him from snarling in pleasure and baring his teeth to Levi's gaze and words, and growling back two short and simple words: " _With pleasure._ " It's then that the sloppy kisses turn into small, but firm bites and his hips draw back, slowly and carefully until he can feel just the head is inside, before snapping his hips back forward and burying himself in Levi completely again, moaning loudly at the feeling of the heat enveloping him, "So tight-so hot, fuck Levi you're so good, such a good little omega taking my cock so well... Moan for me, let me hear your beautiful voice as loud as you can~"  
  
The Omega is vibrating with pleasure, the sudden feeling of being filled all over again knocking breath from his lungs and making his legs impossibly weak. A whimper turns quickly into a long, loud moan, rattling in his throat enough to be considered a wail as his head flicks back. His arms stretch above his head, hands fastening into the sheets and the muscles down his back rippling as he pushes himself back into the Alpha's cock.  
  
The praise, yet again, has him red hot and desperate, glancing back at Eren with his mouth hung open, letting a litany of whorish moans escape him. He was used to playing it up for Alphas who considered themselves a gift to Omegas in bed, but this was real. Real and hot and he couldn't stop the noises he made.  
  
Growling powerfully, but low and deep, Eren starts just simply grazing his teeth along Levi's spine. His hips slowly start picking up the pace, but he's still slamming himself deep into Levi with every thrust, each one making a choked moan spill from his lips and onto Levi's feverish skin.  
  
"So good... Such a greedy little Omega... Oh fuck Levi you're so perfect~" he chants it like a mantra, meaning every word but saying it over and over again because he can tell Levi loves it. He keeps picking up his pace still, until he can't get as deep as before, and instead focuses on more shallow, quick thrusts into him, craving the friction it gives him.  
  
Levi's noises are practically one long, continuous moan, broken apart by Eren's movement making him choke around the noise. It'd never felt this good before, and he knew why, but he still couldn't get over how amazing it felt to have sex with an Alpha he actually wanted to be mated to. The thought makes him quiver and arch sinfully; he was marked, but he wanted to be mated too, so so badly.  
  
But he held his tongue for now, enjoying the raw pleasure of Eren pounding him, biting and moaning on his back, Levi's body set alight by the Alpha.  
  
Eren starts feeling himself lose control over his hips, but he allows it, knowing he at least started out slow for Levi as his hands move to hold Levi's hips. His own hips start to speed up even more, until he's pounding into the little Omega as fast as his hips will allow him, moaning and growling loudly and lewdly, but he daren't drown out Levi's beautiful sounds.  
  
"Oh fuck Levi-I need to see you..." He groans as he forces his hips to stop, then wraps his arms around Levi's torso, keeping himself sheathed inside as he flips Levi over and leans over him, catching himself with his forearms rested on either side of Levi's head, "So beautiful..." He murmurs quietly and runs a soft finger down the line of Levi's jaw, brushing dangerously close to his gland but avoiding it, leaning in closer to press his lips greedily to Levi's, "And all _mine_..."  
  
Levi almost spits out a curse of relief when Eren demands to see him, and squeals a little when he is flipped, but this new position brought him more pleasure, even when he though it impossible. His strong thighs wrapped tightly around Eren's toned waist, trying to drag him closer, but the Alpha's brutal rhythm rendered him weaker than he imagined.  
  
His arms loop up around Eren's neck and, instead of turn his head aside as so many others had him do before, he looks right at Eren, letting his raw, wet lips hang open as he moans. It's in the first few moments of looking at the beautiful expressions Eren makes as he fucks his Omega that Levi throws all caution to the wind, snarling needily, "Please, Alpha... Mate me."  
  
Those two words make Eren snarl back, just as needily as he ducks his head again and clamps his teeth around Levi's gland, not as rough as before, but just so much to make sure Levi feels the pressure. His hips start thrusting erratically, the shallowness of them lessening until he's pretty much buried and trying to get himself even deeper before he growls lowly, "Levi-Levi I'm so close~"  
  
The little more that he gives Levi makes the Alphas cock ram straight into his prostate and that, coupled with the scrape and bite of teeth on his gland have the Omega whimpering, then crying out in pleasure, almost screaming as the friction to both of his sensitive spots is joined by the bulging ridges along Eren's cock as he begins to knot. He is swelling inside Levi, leaving the Omega breathless and his back arches roughly as his own orgasm rips through him.  
  
"Fuck, fuck!" he yells, a chorus of curses, Eren's name and broken moans leave him, wet heat spattering across his chest, "Eren! Eren- fuck, shit! Alpha please! Please I need you!"  
  
"That's it-That's it just like that-Fuck!~" All it takes for the Alpha is his Omega's orgasm before he's snarling viciously, biting down a bit harder before he lets go and snarls, spilling himself in Levi and fully knotting in him.  
  
"Fuck... Fuck- _oh fuck_..." Eren murmurs, panting as he lets go of Levi's neck and then shifts to rest his forehead on Levi's.


	8. Chapter 8

After several moments, Levi regains his senses, but the slightest movement makes him yelp sharply, "It- it hurts!" He has to fight not to try and move, but every instinct is working against him, making him want to rip himself away from the Alpha and the pain in his gut. Eren had swollen to practically twice his size, the dull barbs protruding his length anchoring him to his Omega, and while Levi relished the fact that he'd been mated, to an Alpha he wanted to belong to, he couldn't shake away the pain. Or the fear.  
  
"Shhh-shhh Levi you're okay, I know, I know it hurts.." He murmurs softly, making sure he doesn't move at all but still presses soft kisses on his cheeks, "Just relax, it's just me, I promise you you're okay... Shhhh.." He keeps his voice soft and soothing as possible despite the inherent roughness to it from use. He brings a hand up and runs it gently through Levi's hair, hoping beyond hope he can calm Levi down because he knows a knot can last quite a bit.  
  
For a minute, Levi has to huff heavily, eyes clenched shut as he reminds himself over and over that this is Eren; an Alpha he cares about, perhaps even loves - his mate, _his_ Alpha, not the others from the Red Rooms. And, the more he manages to calm himself, the less the knot inside him hurts, but he can't stop whimpering. The feeling of Eren filling him up, still pressed against his oversensitive prostate, pushing his seed deep inside the Omega; it feels so fucking filthy, but so, so good.  
  
"There you go, good boy, just relax, perfect..." Eren murmurs, feeling Levi relax but he still continues to run his fingers through Levi's hair softly and soothingly, humming gently as his lips keep pressing soft kisses across his cheeks, jaw, and lips. "How does it feel now? Are you okay?" He asks, leaning back enough to look down at Levi, and brushing his hair back from his forehead, "Does it feel better now?"  
  
With a guttural whine, Levi nods hastily, hands dropping to grip the Alphas forearms. While the overstimulation wasn't the most pleasant thing, by remaining still he minimised the discomfort. He flicks his eyes up to Eren then, and can't hold anything back anymore. With a small whimper, he begins crying, hands moving to roam across Eren's face and pull him back so Levi could look right at him. His mate. The Alpha he belonged to. He never thought this day would come.  
  
"Shh, shhh Levi.." He murmurs when he sees tears in his eyes, "Levi why are you crying?" Eren asks quietly, worry starting to swirl in his own gut. He lifts a hand to cup his cheek and wipe under his eyes, his own gaze soft on him, "Everything is okay now, it's me, I'm here, I'm yours and you're mine and I'm going to keep you safe, no matter what.."  
  
Nodding, Levi nuzzles into the Alpha's hand, murmuring against his skin, "It's not that... I just..." But he can't bring himself to say it. What if Eren rejected him? What if he... what if he killed him to get rid of any evidence of them being mates? Ridiculous thoughts, and Levi knew it, but his mind just wouldn't shut up about it. Did Eren really have no clue? It made Levi tremble and cry harder, bringing his hands to his face to hide his tears.

"I... I can't... I-I thought that..." His voice; why won't it just work?! He curses at himself, hands moving to fist in his hair and eyes clenched shut as he cries and shivers.  
  
"I can't have pups, Eren..." he finally forced out, choking and whining, "I feel-feel like such a waste... this-this was a mistake, you deserve a mate who can give you what y-you want..."  
  
Eren blinks slowly, sucking in a breath in shock, not so much as to the words Levi says, but rather to how he says them. He whines softly before leaning down again and trying to hush Levi by molding his lips to his softly but firmly. He stays for a few moments before breathing softly against Levi's lips and pressing his forehead against Levi's.  
  
"You're not a waste, not at all." He murmurs firmly, ignoring the pain in his heart when it hits him that he won't have pups to call his and Levi's. That was something he was looking forward to, but he won't admit that to Levi, "This doesn't change anything Levi, I want you, only you, and you're mine.... I don't care if you can't bear pups, that doesn't change the fact that I want you.. That I love you." He murmurs before he realizes exactly what he said and gasps, eyes widening.  
  
"You don't get it!" Levi barks, shoving roughly at the Alpha's shoulders, but realising too late that neither of them could move anywhere, "You don't understand! Er-Erwin wanted to have me fucking neutered, Eren, so his shitty Alpha's could fuck me without me getting pregnant! But by that point they'd fucked me up so bad I didn't need to be! Do you realise how fucking disgusting and inadequate I feel?!"  
  
His fists beat weakly on the Alpha's chest as he sobs, body convulsing with pain and sorrow. With a staggered breath, he hisses, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be mad at you I just- fuck... It's like I'd almost completely forgotten and now I just feel... fuck..."  
  
Eren's face falls as he listens to Levi, but refuses to budge, letting Levi let out his pain and frustration on him, making sure he nor Levi doesn't move to much to keep Levi as comfortable as possible.  
  
"Levi I will never understand how horrible it must feel, I will admit that now, and Erwin and his pack were shitty fucks who deserved the beating we gave them and more." He sighs softly, "And I can't tell you how sorry I am that you had to go through any of that, and I want to help in any way I can... So please, Levi, just let it out, let it all out now." He murmurs softly but this time keeps his distance, only looking worriedly down at his Omega, "I can tell you this though, you're not inadequate or disgusting to me."  
  
"Ev-ever since Marie, I wanted pups of my own," he admits, voice more stable, but a strained whimper now, "I wanted my own to care for, with an Alpha who loved me... I used to- used to think about it in the Red Rooms. Used to imagine having pups tucked in my arms and nursing them and- fuck..."  
  
He turns his head to the side, eyes still closed and jaw trembling as he tried to keep himself talking, lest he break down even more, "And when I met you, my first though was... was of being your mate. Bearing your children... But I can't, and I never will."  
  
"Shhhh, shhh, it's okay, it's okay, Levi... I promise it's okay.." He murmurs quietly, at least this time knowing the pain of wanting pups, so he could relate in that aspect.  
  
"I understand Levi, I get it, I wanted pups too, I wanted our pups, but if we can't then we can't..." He takes a deep breath and lets it out, hating how it shuddered when he wanted to stay strong for his Omega, "We... We can look after other pups while they're out hunting... We, I just, oh god I'm sorry Levi... I wish I knew what to say..."  
  
"But it's not the same!" Levi yelps, shaking more, "It'll never be the same that way! I'll never be able to nurse them, or bond or choose their names or cradle them while they sleep because they're not _our_ pups... I just- I just wanted to live as a normal Omega... It's not fair."  
  
He feels the slightest release of tension inside him, bringing forth a mewl as Eren's knot loosens ever so slightly, making him wriggle to get more comfortable and gaze at the Alpha forlornly. He couldn't believe that any healthy, well-bred Alpha would possibly still love a mate who couldn't bear his pups, but Levi was too tired and too emotional to believe otherwise.  
  
"I know... It's not fair, it really isn't." Eren murmurs sadly and shifts a bit when he feels the knot loosening, "I'm really sorry Levi but you have to believe me, it doesn't change the fact that I still love you and I still want you, not any other Omega, but _you_.."  
  
"I love you too..." Levi sobs softly, wrapping his arms around Eren's arm so tightly and pulling him close as he whimpers, "You're amazing... God, how are you so strong?" He pulls Eren close and his neck craned a little as he leans up to rub his cheek against the Alphas collar bones.  
  
"I don't know Levi... I really don't know.." He shakes his head gently, feeling the knot loosen even more and he shudders slightly, leaning farther down to allow Levi a more comfortable position to continue nuzzling him, "We'll get through it though Levi, I promise you we'll get through it..." He murmurs and waits for another moment before he feels the knot completely loosen until it's gone and he shivers again, "I-I'm gonna pull out now okay Levi?"  
  
Levi's first instinct when Eren's almost dulled knot moves inside him is to yelp and cling to his Alpha, but it subsides enough so the Omega doesn't feel it, and happily obliges by breathing deeply and relaxing as best he can. He does whimper when Eren pulls out though, spitting out, "Fucking heat hasn't died down. It usually goes after something like this... Shit."  
  
He whines as pleasure still coils dimly in his belly, but it's easy enough to ignore. The more potent feeling is that of remaining slick and other fluids leaking out of him, making him whine and wriggle. Like a spoilt pup, he holds out his arms to Eren and whines, "Shower with me?"  
  
Eren can only snicker softly as the proud Omega now looks like an adorable little pup with his arms out and _whining_ for attention. Not four hours ago was this same Omega snarling at him to leave him be and that he didn't need an alpha.  
  
"Of course." Eren smiles, leaning down to nuzzle his nose with Levi's before carefully scooping him into his arms and lifting them both from the bed. It's only when he goes to put his foot down that he winced and remembered it had been broken, but holds back the whine he wants to let out and hobbles slowly to the bathroom door.  
  
"You know... My rut hasn't subsided yet either..." Eren murmurs into Levi's ear, nibbling gently on it as well when he gets to the bathroom, "It's probably cause you were in Bent Heat, it may take a while for it to subside."  
  
The Omega hums gently as he is carried, nuzzling into his Alpha's chest and brooding scent that he practically tries to absorb, even though he'd been scented anyway. His breath hitches a little when the Alpha speaks and nips at his ear, and his eyes, wide and submissive, flick up to Eren.  
  
But his expression soon dissolves into a smirk, and he rumbles playfully, "Maybe I'll have to ride you next time then. Although if we're both still frustrated, the point of taking a shower will soon be made useless."  
  
"Mm" Eren grumbles thoughtfully, but the playful nibbling on Levi's ear doesn't cease, "You have a point, but like I said, nothing you don't want, but I will say you riding me does sound like a wonderful idea.." He chuckles deeply and keeps Levi in his arms, waiting for his decision to shower or try to get rid of the desire they both still had, "Then again, shower sex can't be that bad of an idea, hmm?"  
  
Levi lets a small sigh of approval past his lips and he arches a little in the Alpha's arms. One hand moves to press against the broad chest he is held against, nails digging small red crescents into the skin. He tilts his head, nuzzling a little more firmly at Eren and smiling as he purrs in his throat. By the time he's opened his eyes again, the steeled silver has turned molten, and he gazes pliantly up at his Alpha, whispering in the neediest voice he could muster, "Please, Alpha..."  
  
Grin turning wolffish as his lips part further to reveal his teeth, Eren leans back so he can fully look down at his Omega. "Please what, little one?" He asks quietly, lifting Levi up more and wrapping his arms around his neck shifting him so Levi is now straddling Eren's torso, but held up enough so he can't feel Eren's length. Not yet.  
  
"Is this what you want?" He murmurs, groping and kneading gently at the Omega's ass with one hand as he moves over to the shower to turn it on, then brings both hands back to Levi's ass' "Hmm? Tell me Levi, what do you want?"  
  
In the new position, Levi's head immediately ducks to Eren's neck, mouth closing firmly over his scent gland, drinking in the hot musk of his Alpha. He mouths and whines and flicks his tongue across the toughness beneath the skin, hands fastening into the rugged brunet hair.  
  
"Please," he whimpers onto the Alpha's flesh, "Please fuck me, Alpha. I want you over and over again, in any position you want... Please... I need you."  
  
Already, Levi can feel his length growing, making him rut against the firmness of Eren's torso, and he feels the slick begin to run down his thighs and onto Eren's abdomen.  
  
Eren groans softly, both to Levi's mouth and to his words, nodding as his fingers dig into Levi's ass harder, glancing at the shower and thanking his lucky stars that Levi was a hunter which meant he got one of the better bathrooms, meaning a shower with a tub designed to double as a seated bath, "Oh I'll fuck you alright, but, first I want you to do as you offered, and ride me like the good little Omega you are~" he grumbles and let's Levi slide down his torso a bit more, so he can feel Eren's already hardened length against his ass as Eren slips in three fingers to Levi's hole, "Still so loose, such a good boy~" he growls softly and leans down to nip and growl in Levi's ear again, "What do you say Levi? Ready to shower?"  
  
The Omega can't help but wriggle happily at what Eren says, then throws back his head and groans when he feels Eren's hard length against his own when he is settled into his Alpha's lap. His head falls forward again, onto Eren's shoulder, when fingers slip so easily inside him, and he groans with his lips pressed to the Alpha's collar bone.  
  
"Fuck," he mumbles, hips rocking and pushing as far down onto those fingers as he can manage, "More- ah! Alpha... more, please!"  
  
"Such a good boy, such a good Omega~" Eren praises, arm helping Levi rock by moving him slightly up and down on his fingers, "More what, more fingers?" He asks softly with a grin, biting down a bit harder on Levi's ear as he moans softly against it from the friction on his length, slipping in a fourth finger and grinning wider at how easily Levi takes him. "Such a greedy little hole you have, Omega, are you sure it's deserving of another knot?" Eren teases gently as he carefully and slowly steps into the shower, then takes a seat with Levi on his lap, "hmm?"  
  
Levi feels a ripple of sudden tension down his back, but as soon as it is there, it's gone, and his head falls back, limp and rocking softly with the Alpha's movements. All of Eren's questions have him gasping and nodding, and as soon as his knees meet the surface Eren sits on, he begins bucking his hips greedily onto the others fingers.  
  
"Please, please~" he rasps, forcing open his eyes to gaze at Eren, "Please, Alpha- I-I'll be so good for you just- fuck, please, more! I need you inside me again!"  
  
Eren doesn't give a verbal response, instead he slips his fingers out of Levi and lifts up his ass with one arm, the other hand reaching down and positioning his length before nodding to Levi, "Whenever you want, show me how you ride~" he grins and nips at Levi's lips before sliding his hands down to rest on Levi's hips, leaning back and licking his lips.  
  
The whine Levi lets out at the loss of Eren's fingers is quickly replaced by a hoarse moan, and he lowers himself hastily onto Eren's length. At the jaw dropping bliss of finally being filled again, and the position making Eren's cock rub right against his swollen prostate, Levi completely forgets the slight burn of being stretched and filled.  
  
Arms looping around his Alpha's shoulders, Levi wriggles his hips and smirks playfully as he settles and adjusts before giving long, slow grinds, whimpering and panting at the feeling.  
  
Eren tries to bite back a moan before throwing away that idea and groaning long and deep when Levi sinks down on him. "Fuck-Levi... You feel so perfect.... take me so well~" Eren praises, raising one hand to rub against Levi's gland as the other digs into his hip as he fights to keep still.  
  
He doesn't have to wait long before Levi smirks and he gasps to his movements at first, the feeling foreign but oh so welcome, "Such a good Omega, just like that, just like that for your Alpha~"  
  
Levi gives himself to Eren with no thought to how he looks or sounds; throwing back his head and near howling in pleasure as he begins to move more roughly on top of his Alpha, the swollen head of Eren's cock ramming into his prostate in such quick procession, the Omega ends up sinking his teeth into his lower lip, blocking his whimpering as he tries desperately not to let himself get too close too quickly. He leans back a little, spine curving so hard the muscles down the front of his body ripple and tense as he moves his body _just so_ to find the most pleasure, curses spilling from his mouth.  
  
Eren's left gasping, shuddering as his abdomen clenches and his breaths are harsh pants interrupted by small moans with each movement of Levi, making him shift inside the tight wet heat and the pleasure is just building and building, until he starts growling in frustration because he's right _there_ , but he knows he won't be able to come from just this, he needs the friction.  
  
But oh fuck does Levi look positively sinful right now on his lap as he takes his entire body in, the sight making him shudder and causing his gut to clench tighter, "Fuck Levi you're so gorgeous, s-so beautiful~" he groans and lets his gaze drop until he can see where he disappears into Levi, biting his lip and trying to muffle a lewd moan to the sight of it and the slick covering him.  
  
Levi can't speak; can barely breathe, only whimper and moan in response to his Alpha's praise. Already, he can feel the barbs running along Eren's cock, but he refuses to slow down, even if his movements do become a little more erratic. He'd never found himself coming so close to an orgasm so quickly but he felt no shame for it; he knew one glance of his submissive eyes and Eren would keen to his wishes to be fucked more.  
  
He looks at his Alpha now, deliberately, letting his mouth hang open as he moans lewdly, forcing his hips as far down onto Eren as he can go, begging hoarsely, "Please, Alpha- more! I need... more~"  
  
Eren's entire body shivers at the look Levi gives him and his words make him snarl needily, wanting nothing more than to please his Omega.  
  
"Such a dirty little boy~" He growls as he shifts and grabs Levi's hips roughly, starting a brutal pace and pounding up into Levi, fast and deep, "Wanting to be fucked so hard like this~" he snarls quietly, broken moans rattling deep in his chest as he goes harder, as fast as he possibly can, the sounds of skin slapping skin and squelching close to drowning out the sound of the shower running, "L-Levi I'm close-So-so close!" He gasps, hips starting to stutter.  
  
A yelp blossoms in the pit of Levi's gut as he listens, but the moment Eren takes control of the pace, if expels as a litany of curses and his Alpha's name, head thrown back again as he allows Eren to move his body. Groaning deeply, he flushes deep red at Eren's gasp, and hoists himself forward to claim his Alpha's lips roughly, snarling against them, "Fill me up, Alpha, please~ I need to be mated by you... Again and again... Please- _please_ , oh fuck!"  
  
It was Levi's words that threw him over the edge- "Fuck-Levi!" Eren growls and greedily claims Levi's mouth with his, thrusting up as deep as possible into him before stilling and knotting fully in Levi once again.  
  
Levi's lips are jarred apart from Eren's as he feels the knot swell and latch deep inside him, hips bucking shallowly and aching as he comes. Hoarsely, he whimpers, scrabbling at Eren's shoulders, but luckily, it isn't so painful this time. He quickly manages to calm himself, head falling against his Alphas shoulder as he whines, "Th-thank you, Eren... Thank you..."  
  
Taking deep breaths to try and ease his panting and calm himself down, Eren's glad to see Levi reacting much better this time and he relaxes a bit, bringing his arms to wrap tightly around the smaller one.  
  
"Shhh Levi.. Shh no need to thank me..." He murmurs, bringing one arm up to run his fingers through Levi's hair again, humming quietly, "Just relax..."  
  
Nodding, Levi shuffles just enough to rest his body against Eren's, arms trapped between their bodies and his head nestled in the crook of the Alpha's neck. He murmurs contently, placing soft, clumsy kisses to the others sweet skin, relishing the wafted scent he still gives out, and his lips curl into a smile when he remembers that that scent is also on _him_ now.  
  
Eren leans down and presses kisses of his own to the top of Levi's head, murmuring sweet nothings about how much of a beautiful Omega he was and how Eren was so lucky to have him as a mate.  
  
Sooner than before, the knot started to loosen and Eren sighs softly, waiting until he was completely back to normal size before he starts pulling out, murmuring against Levi's forehead and kissing his face as he does so, "Such a good boy..."  
  
"Mm- thank you," Levi hums softly, tension rippling out of his body as he feels Eren relax and the knot grow a little less severe. He tucks his head gently beneath the brunets chin, smiling and mewling happily, wondering why on Earth he could never have met Eren earlier. But, he shakes his head, not wanting to let bad thoughts cloud his head in such a blissful moment, so instead, he settles for listening to Eren's heartbeat and relax in the feeling of warm water hitting his back.  
  
Once Eren is out, he waits for a while, just listening to Levi's breathing and rubbing his back gently and letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles.  
  
"Mmm, Levi, can you take off the bandaging? I forgot about it and Hanji would kill me if I kept it on in the shower..." He chuckles quietly and nuzzles against Levi again, "And then, no exceptions, I'm pampering you and washing you and massaging you until you're nice and clean and relaxed, and then we're heading to bed, mmk?"  
  
There is no movement from Levi; the small Omega had become so comfortable and warm, he fell asleep leaning against his Alpha's chest, mumbling quietly as he slept. Slumber was usually fitful and restless for him, but now, it came almost naturally, feeling absurdly calm and safe leaning against his mate. He snuffles at the Alpha's scent as he sleeps, nose crinkling and lips curled into a smile.  
  
Eren can only smile softly when he realizes Levi was down for the count. Quickly and smoothly, without jostling Levi too much, he runs a facecloth over the both of them, and then massages in and rinses shampoo from Levi's hair, knowing how much the Raven likes to be clean.  
  
He doesn't much remember anything after that besides drying them and limping to the bed, falling asleep on haphazardly thrown new sheets on the bed, his Omega safely nestled in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, you can find both authors on tumblr:  
> Damien (Levi): [space-vvolf](http://space-vvolf.tumblr.com/)  
> Tobi (Eren): [jaegerhugs](http://jaegerhugs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Click the links in the notes above to take a peek at our personal/snk blogs on tumblr, and feel free to follow if you like what you see! Comments are always appreciated and welcomed, and please drop a kudos and/or a comment! Make sure to let us know which RP's you like the most so we know which ones to update! Thanks!


End file.
